Breaking Free
by KaraOhki
Summary: It seems that everyone in Ranma & Akane's lives try to tell them what to do.  What happens when they decide to take their destiny into their own hands?
1. Part 1

This was the first Ranma fanfiction I ever wrote - note the year! The whole idea was that people pushing Ranma and Akane together only helped keep them apart. What if they got tired of it?

"Breaking Free", a Ranma 1/2 fan fiction, by KaraOhki, 1997-98.

Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.

BREAKING FREE

Prologue

The view outside the window was of night, and snow falling. The faint outlines of other buildings in the complex could be seen through the blowing snow, and after a while, Soun Tendo tired of watching it fall, and turned around.

There were three other occupants of the room, and all of them were asleep. Kasumi and Nabiki were together on a couch. Kasumi had her arm around her sister, and wore a worried expression on her usually serene face. It was obvious from the tears on Nabiki's cheeks that she had cried herself to sleep, and Soun wiped away his own tears.

At the far end of the room a small blanket-covered figure was curled up in an armchair, and Soun hesitantly approached her. Akane was sleeping, her face no longer showing the fury it had an hour ago. As her father observed her, Akane stirred, and the blanket slipped to the floor. Soun picked it up, covered her gently, and went back to his own chair, to await the return of his friends, the Saotomes, who had gone downstairs to have a cup of tea.

**Chapter 1**

**It's My Decision**

"Mrs. Saotome?"

Akane woke, and opened her eyes. Ranma's doctor was standing before her. Her expression changed from weariness to fear.

"Yes?"

"Please come with me. We need to talk privately."

Akane nodded, and tried to stand up. The doctor could see that she was having difficulty, and helped her out of the chair. Without sparing a glance for the sleeping occupants of the room, Akane followed the doctor to his office.

The doctor poured Akane a cup of tea, and waited for her patiently while she sat with the cup between both palms, watching the steam rise. Eventually, Akane squared her shoulders and looked up. Ranma's doctor had sent her out of the room while he examined him, and she had been waiting impatiently for what had seemed years for some word.

"I'm ready. What did you want to tell me?"

The doctor smiled. "Your husband has improved, Mrs. Saotome. My colleagues and I believe that it's no longer necessary to keep him on life support, but the final decision is yours. You must understand that there is some risk, but it's very small."

Akane nodded. "Go on, please."

"Do you want to go back and wake up your family, so that you can discuss this with them?"

Akane smiled faintly, and shook her head. After what the doctor had witnessed of their last "family discussion", she couldn't believe that he'd asked.

"No, let them sleep. Ranma is my husband, and it's my decision. Is it all right to go back to his room yet? I'd like to sit with him while I think."

"Go ahead, and take your time. When you're ready, use the phone in his room to call me. Here's my extension number."

* * *

><p>Akane entered Ranma's room and quietly closed the door behind her. The equipment surrounding her husband was making the same quiet whirring noises as before, and Akane looked around at all the readouts. She didn't understand them, but at least none of the alarms were ringing. She'd been present when the man across the hall died, and every alarm in his room went off.<p>

Akane leaned over, and kissed Ranma's forehead, avoiding the large bruise on one side of it.

"I'm back, love. Can you hear me?"

Akane studied Ranma's face intently, but could see no change of expression on it, or any indication that he'd heard her. She touched the bruise with her fingertips. It felt hot-a contrast to his hands, which were ice cold.

Akane watched Ranma's chest rise and fall, in rhythm with the machinery that controlled it. The rest of his body was still.

A shiver of fear ran through her, and she looked once more at the readouts on the monitors. Nothing had changed. If so, what was wrong?

Akane closed her eyes, trying to determine what was disturbing her. She began to see very clear images of her husband, all of them in motion. Akane could see Ranma running along the fence, accompanying her to school. She remembered him sparring with his father, and with her.

Ranma was always in motion, it seemed. Even when they lay in each other's arms late into the night, talking, he was always caressing her, or tangling his fingers in her hair.

Akane opened her eyes, and looked at Ranma again. Normally when he slept she could still see the life under the surface, his vitality. This was not sleep, this was like death.

Coming to that realization was enough to help Akane make her decision. She started to rise, and fell back into the chair, one hand to her stomach. Akane raised Ranma's hand to her cheek, holding it there while her tears fell onto it.

"Please come back to us, Ranma. We both need you. I don't want to raise our daughter by myself."

Akane placed Ranma's limp hand flat against her stomach, hoping he would feel the movement within. There was no reaction from him, and she released his hand and reached for the phone.

The wind whistled in Ranma's ears, and the darkness around him was impenetrable. He wanted to raise his arms and feel around in the dark to find out where he was, but his muscles wouldn't respond.

What kind of place was he trapped in, and why couldn't he move?

Then Ranma stopped struggling, because he heard a faint voice calling to him. He recognized the voice, and tried to answer.

"Akane?"

The word never reached his lips. Ranma felt something blocking his throat; something that prevented him from speaking, and even from breathing. He struggled against it.

* * *

><p>Genma strode down the hallway, and spotted Ranma's doctor ahead of him. He increased his pace, and soon pushed his way through the crowd of medical personnel accompanying the doctor.<p>

"How is my son, Doctor? Has there been any change?"

"He's improved, Mr. Saotome. I'm on my way to disconnect the respirator, so that he can start breathing on his own."

"How dare you do such a thing without consulting me!"

"Excuse me, sir, but the decision was his wife's."

The light of battle in Genma's eyes was enough to make the doctor back up a step, but before he could respond a piercing alarm came from Ranma's room. The door flew open, and Akane emerged, and grabbed the doctor's arm.

"Help him, help him, please!"

Genma started to follow everyone as they ran into Ranma's room, but one of the doctor's assistants closed the door, and stood in front of it.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go in right now."

"But if Akane can go in . . ."

"There isn't enough room, sir. Stay nearby, and I'll keep you informed."

**Chapter 2**

**A Look Backwards**

Akane moved her chair close to Ranma, so that she could hold his hand.

When the doctor had come into the room, he'd discovered that the alarm was ringing because Ranma was trying to breathe on his own, which was impossible with the tube going down his throat.

Akane had been close to panic, but once the tube had been removed, she was relieved to see him stop struggling, and breathe normally. She was concerned though, that he hadn't woken up. The doctor, though, reassured her.

"Give him time, Mrs. Saotome. He's been through a lot. I'm sure he'll be waking up within the next few hours. I'll send up something for you to eat, and you should get some rest."

"I'm not really hungry, Doctor."

The doctor folded his arms, and frowned at her.

"You may not be hungry, but you need to eat for your child's sake. And after the scene in here with your family, you need some rest."

Akane flushed. Her father and father-in-law had burst into the room. They'd berated Akane for making the decision to stop the life support without consulting them, and accused the doctor of trying to kill Ranma. The doctor's response (with Akane's full agreement), was to have them tossed out of the hospital. Akane, however, was not about to leave Ranma's side.

"Please don't tell me to leave."

"I wouldn't. Someone will bring in a cot for you."

Akane turned back to Ranma, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. His hands were warmer than they had been, and he looked more comfortable. She was determined to stay awake until he opened his eyes, and decided to keep herself alert by talking to him.

"Has it ever been easy for us, love? Remember what happened after the wedding everyone spoiled for us?"

* * *

><p>Akane sat beside Ranma, fidgeting, while her father lectured them.<p>

". . . so we'll have to postpone the wedding for now."

Soun finished talking, and left the room. Ranma and Akane looked at each other uncomfortably, and got up. Ranma started to walk away, but Akane put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"I'm sorry about the water, Ranma. You deserved to be cured."

"Yeah, Akane. I'm sorry, too."

Ranma looked like he wanted to say something else, but turned around and left. He went outside, and sat down by the pond. Akane was sorry he wasn't cured, but was she sorry they weren't married? He couldn't tell.

Akane looked at Ranma sitting by himself, and resisted the urge to go sit beside him. If he'd wanted her company, he could have asked for it. Perhaps he was relieved that their wedding had been interrupted. She had to put it behind her, and go back to school as if nothing had happened.

That was easier said than done. First of all, Ranma had left his usual perch on the fence, and walked beside her all the way to school. He hadn't been very talkative, but having him so close made her nervous. Akane would have been more nervous, however, if she'd had any idea what awaited her at the school gates.

When they turned the corner, all of the male students were waiting for Akane. They shoved Ranma aside, and surrounded her.

"Akane, you're free again! Date me!"

This and other similar demands were hurled at Akane, and she began to react the same way she had in the past. Ranma pushed his way towards her, past flying bodies and books.

"Leave me alone! Go away, all of you!"

Ranma's voice stopped them. Without shouting, his quiet question made them all pay attention.

"What gives you guys the idea that Akane is available?"

One of the seniors stepped forward, a sneer on his face.

"You didn't marry her, did you?"

The boy stepped towards Akane, reaching out his hand, but Ranma stepped between them. Akane jumped, looking at Ranma in surprise when he took her hand, and held it firmly.

"Don't even think about it. Akane is still my fiancee."

Before Akane could recover enough to respond to Ranma's statement, an unwelcome voice chimed in behind them.

"Is that so, Saotome? An honorable man would have married her. You failed."

Akane yelped as Ranma's grip tightened involuntarily. He let go of her hand, looking apologetic, and turned around to face Kuno.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to talk about honor, Kuno, after what you did."

For the first time, Ranma actually heard Kuno stutter.

"I, um, um, had, "

"Would you spit it out already?"

"I had to, Saotome. How could I allow my precious Akane Tendo to make such a horrible mistake, and ruin her life?"

As Ranma's foot connected with Kuno's chin, he felt a wave of searing heat, and saw a small fist beside his foot. Kuno sailed away, leaving a small trail of smoke in the blue sky.

Ranma quickly stepped away from the source of the heat. Akane was glowing with anger, both fists tightly clenched. The glow slowly faded as she calmed down, and Ranma then stepped forward and took her hand. The crowd parted before them, and they walked into the school.

**Chapter Three**

**The One I Want**

Akane took another sip of her soup, and yawned. The light coming through the window was getting brighter, though the snow still fell. Despite her determination to stay awake, Akane had fallen asleep sitting next to Ranma. When she'd awakened, she'd found herself on the cot in his room, covered with a blanket.

Akane lost interest in her soup, and put it aside. She stroked Ranma's cheek, and smiled at him.

"You need a shave, love."

Ranma didn't respond, and Akane kissed his cheek. The stubble tickled.

"Where were we when I fell asleep? Let's see . . ."

* * *

><p>If Akane thought that the worst was over once she'd left the boys behind, she was mistaken. The girls were waiting for her inside. Akane was surrounded by her friends, some of whom expressed sympathy, and some of whom congratulated her on a narrow escape. Akane wasn't sure which viewpoint reflected her own, and kept quiet. She was unable to maintain that silence; however, when Toshi approached her. She and Akane had never gotten along, and Toshi couldn't help but rub her nose in what had happened.<p>

"Oh poor, poor, Akane! It's bad enough that you hate your fiancé, but to be rejected by him like that! You must be devastated."

Akane flushed, and stood up.

"You are mistaken, Toshi. We were interfered with."

Toshi smiled in a way that made Akane want to slap her.

"And if you hadn't been, Akane dear? Would Ranma have married you, or would he have run for his life?"

Akane just stood there, unable to respond. Across the room, Ranma was surrounded by his friends, who were alternately teasing him and sympathizing with him. He wasn't paying too much attention, because he was observing Akane. Ranma could see that she looked very unhappy. He wasn't too concerned, since he knew that she was capable of taking care of herself, but when Akane turned white he left his friends behind and crossed the room to her side.

"Akane, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Refusing to take that for an answer, Ranma grabbed Akane's arm and dragged her out to the hallway.

"Don't lie to me, Akane. Tell me."

"I can't. Not here."

"Then we're leaving. Go get your sweater, Akane, and meet me behind the building."

Akane was halfway to her locker when she stopped, and looked behind her. She and Ranma had missed so much time from school because of their trip to China, and he'd just asked her to cut class with him. Why was she listening? It was too late to say no, though, and she continued on her way.

* * *

><p>Ranma re-entered the classroom and gathered his and Akane's things together. When he left the room and headed for the back door, he was unaware that he was being followed.<p>

Ranma left the school and headed for a small stand of trees behind the building. This would be a good place to talk to Akane privately. He sensed the presence of someone behind him, and spoke without turning around.

"That was fast, Akane."

"It's me, Ran-chan."

Ranma whirled. Ukyo stood behind him. He hadn't seen her since she'd help break up his wedding.

"Go away, Ukyo. I have nothing to say to you."

Ukyo looked rather disappointed, and came closer.

"Not even a thank you, Ranma? After all, I helped save you from a fate worse than death."

Ranma's anger toward Ukyo, which had been simmering for days, exploded.

"How dare you! Do you expect me to thank you for what you did? You might have killed Akane!"

Ukyo's face fell.

"You mean you would have married her? But I thought you cared for me! Please, Ran-chan . . ."

Before Ranma could react, Ukyo had thrown herself onto him, kissing him passionately. He put his hands on her arms, to try to push her away, and heard a gasp. Akane had arrived.

Ranma forcefully pushed Ukyo away from him, and held out his hands to Akane, who was backing away.

"Akane, wait!"

Akane was looking at him with wide eyes, and was even paler than she'd been previously. Se let out a strangled sob, turned, and ran. Ranma started after her, but Ukyo grabbed his arm, trying to restrain him.

"Ranma, don't leave! Please, you must have felt something just now. You can't say that didn't mean anything to you."

Ranma slowly turned to Ukyo. He saw that she was trying not to cry, and knew that what he was about to say wouldn't help.

"I did feel something, Ukyo. I felt sick. Don't touch me again."

As he'd expected, Ukyo burst into tears, and Ranma hesitated for a second.

He was stuck once more in the position he hated most-caught between two women. Only, for the first time, his choice was clear. He knew who he wanted to be with. Ranma retrieved his and Akane's bags from the ground, and left Ukyo behind.

Ranma ran all over town looking for Akane, but no one had seen her, and she wasn't in any of the places he'd usually found her before. He finally concluded that she'd gone home, and started toward the dojo.

* * *

><p>Akane ignored Ranma's plea for her to wait, and ran. They had become so close over the past few months, and even more so in China, and to see him kissing Ukyo was too much to bear.<p>

She ran blindly, not looking where she was going, and found herself at home. Akane stopped before going inside to compose herself, and wipe away her tears. It obviously wasn't enough, to judge by her sister's reaction.

"Akane, what are you doing home? Is something wrong?"

"No, Sis. I just don't feel well. Excuse me, I think I want to lie down."

Akane locked her door, and sat down on the bed. Sooner or later Ranma would come home, and she didn't know what she was going to say to him. Her usual response, which would be to hit him, didn't seem to be an option. Akane felt too miserable to hit Ranma.

* * *

><p>Kasumi wasn't surprised to see Ranma arrive home a few minutes after Akane did.<p>

"If you're looking for Akane, Ranma, she's upstairs. Did you have another fight?"

"No, Kasumi, but I'm sure she's mad at me. I'd better go up."

* * *

><p>The house was quiet, and Ranma was grateful that his parents and Akane's father were not at home. They'd been spending a lot of time away from the house lately. At least they'd miss the explosion. He went upstairs, and knocked softly on Akane's door.<p>

"Akane? May I come in?"

"Go away, Ranma."

"No, Akane. Let me in. Now."

Something in Ranma's tone made Akane get up and unlock her door. She opened it for Ranma, and returned to the bed. Ranma closed the door behind him and sat down in Akane's chair.

"Akane, please let me explain what you saw before."

"Why, Ranma? I'm tired of your excuses. I know what I saw. You were kissing Ukyo."

"No, Akane, she was kissing me. It's not what I wanted."

"Ranma, don't bother. I'm tired. I'm tired of having to compete for your attention. I'm tired of listening to this over and over again."

"Damn it, Akane, would you please listen to me!"

Ranma hadn't meant to shout at Akane, and seeing her eyes fill with tears and overflow increased his guilt a hundredfold. He pulled her into his arms, and let her cry on his shoulder.

Akane tried to withdraw from Ranma's arms, but he wouldn't let go, and she gave up and sobbed into his shoulder. When she finally calmed down, he let go, and she pulled back and looked up at him, rubbing her eyes.

"Akane, don't you know by now that you're the one I want? I love you."

**Chapter 4**

**Hard Times**

The wind had stopped its roaring, leaving Ranma alone in the darkness. He could still hear Akane calling to him, and he tried to answer.

"Akane?"

Ranma's faint whisper made Akane jump. She stopped her narrative, and leaned toward him. Had she imagined it?

"Ranma? Ranma, can you hear me?"

Ranma thought he heard Akane again, but was unable to answer. He was overpowered by the need to rest, to sleep . . .

Akane waited for some time, hoping Ranma would speak again. After a while she sighed, found a more comfortable position in her chair, and started her story again. She was so sure that Ranma was listening.

* * *

><p>Ranma could feel his face turning red. No, not just his face. The blush was spreading down his neck, creeping toward his chest.<p>

Ranma couldn't believe that he'd blurted out the words "I love you" to Akane. After all the planning he'd done, waiting for the perfect moment, to tell her in the middle of an argument? He knew she was going to clobber him, and waited.

To his surprise, Akane froze, and then smiled. Taking the smile as an encouraging sign, Ranma gathered Akane back into his arms, and tilted her chin up with one hand.

Akane had wanted to hear Ranma say he loved her for such a long time that at first nothing else mattered. She melted into his embrace, and turned her face toward his, waiting to be kissed.

Then an unwelcome vision came before her eyes. Ranma, kissing Ukyo.

Ranma was almost pushed off the bed by the violence of Akane's shove.

"Don't touch me!"

"What?"

Ranma inched further away from Akane, who looked like she was going to breathe fire.

"You liar! How do you expect me to believe you, after what I saw?"

Akane expected Ranma's usual reaction. Anger. Shouting. That wasn't what she got. Instead, Ranma's entire body sagged. For one uncomfortable second, she thought he was going to cry. Then Ranma visibly controlled himself, and spoke in a quiet, sad voice.

"Just once, Akane, I wish you would trust me. I guess it's too much to hope for."

Ranma got up and walked toward the door. In those few seconds, their entire relationship flashed through Akane's memory. How many times had she trusted Ranma with her secrets, even with her life? Akane ran to him, threw her arms around him from behind, and rested her cheek on his back.

"I'm sorry, Ranma. Please tell me what happened today. I'm listening."

* * *

><p>Kasumi hummed to herself as she worked. She set the teapot on a small tray, and added the sandwiches and fruit. At first, she had been worried when she heard Akane shout at Ranma, but she hadn't heard any further outbursts. Perhaps her sister was finally coming to her senses. She picked up the tray, and started upstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Ranma finished his story, and waited for Akane to speak. She hadn't interrupted him once, but had sat there quietly, letting him talk. The only strong reaction she'd showed was to gasp and turn pale when he told her what he'd said to Ukyo.<p>

When Ranma stopped talking, Akane looked down at her lap, and clasped her hands together. She didn't know what to say to him. Because of her jealousy and lack of trust, she had nearly chased Ranma away. Finally, she managed a whisper.

"I, I'm sorry, Ranma. I do believe you."

Akane wanted to continue, and was very impatient with herself when the tears began again, especially when she heard the concern in Ranma's voice.

"Akane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Akane finally looked up, shaking her head. Ranma couldn't believe it when he saw that she was smiling.

"Baka. You don't know anything about girls, do you? We cry when we're happy."

"That has got to be the most kawaiikune thing . ."

Ranma found Akane's hand over his mouth, and was unable to complete his statement. Then Akane leaned closer, and whispered into his ear.

"Be quiet, Ranma. I'm trying to tell you that I love you, too."

Akane started to withdraw her hand from Ranma's mouth, but he grabbed her wrist, pressed a kiss into her palm, and then released it. Once more, he leaned forward, closed his eyes, and

Missed.

Akane had closed her eyes, but they flew open when Ranma's kiss landed on the side of her nose. She tried to suppress it, but couldn't help giggling. Soon they were in each other's arms, laughing helplessly.

Ranma's second attempt was more successful. First kisses are often clumsy and awkward, and this was one of them, but it was intriguing enough for them to try a second, a third, and a fourth. They'd lost count when the door opened, and Kasumi came in.

"Oh my."

Ranma immediately released Akane, who turned bright red. Kasumi walked in, set the tray on the desk, and walked back to the door. She started out of the room, turned back, and smiled. Then she left, without a word.

**Chapter 5**

**Leave Us Alone**

Akane got up to stretch, and walked to the window. In the early morning light she could see the traffic slowly making its way through the snowy streets. Akane watched for a while as a crew of hospital employees came out to clear the sidewalk and paths, and then left the window to return to Ranma's side.

"Everything was so perfect when it was just the two of us, Ranma. It was the rest of the world that wouldn't leave us alone, not even our own families."

* * *

><p>Even though Ranma and Akane made no direct announcement to their families about the resolution of their differences, their obvious contentment in each other's company was evidence enough. Soun and Genma positively swelled with pride, claiming all of the credit, and began quiet preparations for another wedding, without the knowledge or consent of the prospective bride or groom.<p>

At school, however, things were anything but quiet. The young men at Furinkan High could not accept or become accustomed to the sight of Ranma walking into the schoolyard every day holding Akane's hand. Whether the individuals concerned were among the group of disbelievers or those who were intensely jealous, the results were the same for Ranma. He wasn't left alone for a minute. Ranma had too much pride to feel the need to explain his relationship with Akane to the disbelievers, and as far as the others were concerned, if they wanted to challenge him for Akane's affection, they knew what kind of treatment they'd receive.

After a few of them were carried away unconscious, the challenges stopped, with the exception of Kuno, who insisted that Ranma had used some sort of enchantment on Akane, and demanded that he release her. Ranma took great pleasure in keeping Kuno off balance, with words and fists. Since Kuno's ego was so large that he believed Akane cared for him, he refused to believe that she was lost to him until Ranma made his claim on her evident to the world.

Akane was writing a report when Ranma knocked on her door.

"Akane, are you busy?"

Akane finished jotting down the rest of her sentence, and closed her book.

"Just finishing my homework, Ranma. Why? Aren't you doing yours?"

"I'm done. Meet me in the dojo."

Akane quickly finished what she was doing, and ran down to the dojo. She was eager to have an opportunity to be alone with Ranma. It seemed that every time she tried to be with him, someone or something was in the way. When she slid the door open, Ranma was sitting on a pile of mats, waiting for her.

"Akane, please lock the door."

Akane raised her eyebrows at the request, but locked the door and joined Ranma on the mats. Ranma hugged her briefly, and then just sat there, looking at her.

"Is something wrong, Ranma?"

Ranma shook his head, and reached out to touch Akane's cheek.

"No. Not as long as the door is locked and no one can bother us."

"Do you mean what's happening at school, Ranma? I'm getting tired of it, too."

"Not just at school. Our families, too. I wish they'd stop trying to run our lives. Our fathers started when we were babies, and they're still at it."

Akane stared. What was Ranma saying? She began to speak, but Ranma hushed her.

"Don't, Akane. Let me finish. What I'm trying to say is, we should make our own decisions, and I need to know what you want."

"What I want?"

Ranma's previous words had come out in a rush, as if he'd been in a hurry to get them out. Now he spoke haltingly.

"Akane, I mean our engagement. Um . . . because . . . I need to know - is it because your father said so? Because I don't want that. I love you, Akane. Will you marry me because YOU want to?"

Akane's answer was so soft it was nearly a whisper.

"I want to, Ranma."

Akane found herself in an embrace that was so tight she couldn't move. Her cheek was crushed against Ranma's chest, and she felt his heart thumping. Then Ranma abruptly released her.

"Close your eyes, Akane."

Akane obediently closed her eyes, and felt Ranma pick up her hand. She had a hard time keeping them closed as she felt something slide onto her finger.

"Okay, you can look now."

Akane looked into her fiance's eyes before she looked down at her hand. He was smiling, the lines of tension that had been there earlier gone. Then she looked down at the ring on her finger, which was gold, holding a small pearl.

"How beautiful, Ranma."

Ranma drew her back into his arms for a kiss, and paused for a moment.

"Not as beautiful as you are."

Across the room, behind a set of weights, a small pig dozed. He'd been wandering all day, and had found himself (once more) at his beloved Akane's house. Since she wasn't expected home from school yet, he'd hidden himself in the dojo to await her return. A strange sound disturbed his slumber, and he stirred, and looked up, horrified at what was happening across the room.

Akane was in Ranma's arms, and he was (as P-chan viewed it) mauling her. P-chan got up to cross the room, and was frozen as he watched Ranma lower Akane to the mat, still kissing her passionately. One of Akane's hands clung tightly to Ranma's pigtail, while the other held onto him.

P-chan squealed, and ran toward them. Ranma and Akane both became aware of his presence when he leaped onto Ranma, scratching his cheek. Ranma let go of Akane, and grabbed the pig.

"Will you stop that!"

"Wait, Ranma."

"Akane?"

"Give him to me."

Akane took the pig, and walked to the door. She unlocked it, opened it, and bent down to put him outside.

"I'm sorry, Ryoga. You're disturbing us. Please leave."

P-chan cringed at hearing his true name, and behind Akane, Ranma gasped. Then the pig turned, and ran. Akane re-locked the door, and returned to Ranma, sitting beside him. She gently touched the scratch on his cheek, which was no more than a red mark that would soon fade.

"Akane, you knew?"

"Yes, Ranma."

"How long?"

"I figured it out a while ago."

Ranma looked mystified.

"I thought you would kill the both of us. I couldn't tell you, Akane, because it was my fault. I accidentally knocked Ryoga into the spring."

Akane giggled.

"I knew there had to be a reason why he was so angry at you. Poor Ryoga. I think his curse is worse than yours."

"Worse?"

"At least you stay human."

Akane put her arms around Ranma's neck, and brought her lips close to his.

"But I like you better male."

Ranma was picking up where he left off when there was a knock on the dojo door. Thinking it was his father, he was about to shout at him when Kasumi's voice came through.

"Ranma, Akane, dinner is ready."

* * *

><p>Everyone was already seated at the table, and Kasumi was passing bowls of rice around, when Ranma and Akane entered and sat down. Ranma felt something in the air, and looked suspiciously at his father, who was acting oddly.<p>

"What's going on, Pop?"

"You'll have to start packing, boy. We're moving back to our house. Your mother and Tendo have been helping me work on it for weeks."

"Pop?"

Nodoka responded.

"We've been here long enough, dear. It's time to go home."

Akane involuntarily gasped, and clutched Ranma's hand.

"No."

The word came from both of them, causing everyone to focus attention on the couple. Despite the fact that Akane's small hand was almost entirely swallowed by Ranma's, Nabiki's sharp eyes focused on her ring.

"What's that on your hand, Akane?"

After the initial pandemonium died down, Akane's father folded his arms, and looked seriously at the pair.

"If Ranma is going to stay in this house, Akane, then you have to marry him. Now."

**Chapter 6**

**Wedding Blues**

Akane paused, and chuckled.

"I can still remember the dead silence at the table after Daddy made that statement. Neither of us knew what to say, at least I didn't, and then I saw you turn red . . ."

* * *

><p>Ranma stood up, dragging Akane along with him.<p>

"Will you stop it, already!"

Soun's mouth dropped open.

"Ranma?"

"Stop trying to tell us what to do. It's our decision to make, not yours."

Genma cleared his throat, and Ranma looked down at his father, frowning.

"You have something to say, Pop?"

"That's right, Son. The two of you have a decision to make. So go make it."

"Now?"

"That's right, Ranma. Now."

Ranma looked at Akane, and she nodded. They filled a couple of bowls from the table, and took them upstairs to Ranma's room, where they could eat and talk in (relative) quiet. Soft footsteps told them that someone was trying to listen in, and they turned on a radio to make it difficult for the eavesdropper, whoever it was.

At first they ate quietly, not speaking at all, because they didn't know where to start. Then Ranma pushed his bowl aside, and looked toward the window, away from Akane.

"Why are they in such a hurry, Akane? I mean, we're only seventeen-we still have another year of school."

"I don't know, Ranma. That's just the way they are, I guess. What should we do?"

Ranma thought for a minute, and Akane watched his expression. It wasn't encouraging.

"Akane, they must feel they've backed us into a corner. If we don't get married, I'll have to go live with Mom and Pop, and they know we don't want to be separated."

Ranma paused, and then smiled, taking both of Akane's hands.

"To tell you the truth, I'm tempted to go along with it. I like the idea of making you all mine. Permanently."

"I am yours, Ranma. You know that."

Ranma pulled Akane into his lap, and answered her statement with a kiss.

"Then we tell them yes?"

"I think we should. But there are things we should talk about first."

Nabiki put her ear to the door and strained harder, trying to hear. The music defeated her, and she walked away, frustrated. Next time, she'd make sure she hid a microphone in the room.

* * *

><p>When Ranma walked Akane back downstairs, Kasumi and Nabiki were nowhere to be seen, but their parents were still sitting at the table. Nodoka was pouring tea, and poured two more cups when she saw them. Genma waited until they were seated, and then spoke.<p>

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We're getting married, Pop."

"Good! Now. . "

"Wait a minute, Pop. But not right now. After school ends for the summer."

Genma looked like he was ready to argue with Ranma, but his wife put her hand on his arm, and gave him a look that plainly meant "be quiet".

"What are you trying to say, Ranma?"

"Mr. Tendo has enough to do right now, planning Nabiki's graduation party, and Akane and I are still trying to catch up on what we missed while we were in China."

Soun had been sitting there, nodding, and he smiled at the pair.

"That's fine, Ranma. It will give us more time to plan your wedding."

Akane caught her father's eye, and when he saw her expression, his face fell.

"No, Daddy. Not again. Ranma and I talked it over, and we'd prefer something small, and quiet."

It took all of their determination to withstand the pressure that was put upon Ranma and Akane after their parents heard her statement. After some time, it became obvious to them that the young couple was united in their decision, and that nothing would make them change their minds.

* * *

><p>Akane got up and went into the bathroom for some warm water and a washcloth. She bathed Ranma's face and hands, and sat down again.<p>

"It took us a long time to learn that two of us together were stronger than being apart, and it's a good thing we did, honey, because everyone gave us such a hard time."

**Chapter 7**

**Doing It Our Way**

At first, it seemed as if their families had taken Ranma and Akane seriously, and were not going to interfere in their plans.

Ranma moved out of his room into a small guest room, so that he and Akane could redecorate the one he had been using. Kasumi and Nodoka had looked at their plans, and begun to comment on the color and style, but one look from Akane had been enough to make them clear their throats and change the subject.

The elaborate wedding dress that had been chosen for Akane upon her return from China had been returned, and Kasumi wanted to take Akane shopping for another, but she had other plans in mind. Taking her older sister's hand, she led her up to the attic.

"This is what I want to wear, Sis. May I try it on?"

Akane had opened a trunk, and removed her mother's wedding kimono, and held it up, trying to see if it would fit. Kasumi smiled wistfully, and brought her sister downstairs to her bedroom.

"Turn around, Akane, and let me look at the back."

Akane turned around, Kasumi tugged at the kimono, and then backed away a few steps.

"It looks lovely on you, but it's a little bit long. We can shorten it, and then it will be perfect."

Kasumi paused, and then sighed.

"Father will cry, you know."

Akane couldn't help giggling.

"Kasumi, Daddy would cry no matter what I was wearing."

* * *

><p>Spring break was coming closer, and that meant Nabiki's prom was coming up. Focus shifted from the wedding to the prom, and the graduation that would follow. Or at least that was what Akane thought. Ranma, for his part, didn't believe it, and told her that.<p>

"Akane, don't let them fool you. Our parents are up to something."

"What makes you think so, Ranma?"

"Don't be a dummy, Akane. Every time we walk into the room, they stop talking, and look embarrassed, especially Pop. He couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it."

"WHAT did you just call me?"

Ranma backed off a step, and didn't respond, at first. When he did open his mouth, what came out wasn't very understandable.

"Um, um... um"

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

Akane lifted her hand to slap Ranma, and brought herself up short. She looked at her hand, and then at Ranma, stricken. Their relationship was far from perfect - they still had their share of arguments - but she'd promised herself to try not to hit him. Akane turned around and ran. She flew up to her bedroom, locked the door, and threw herself onto her bed.

When was she going to learn to control her temper? Akane started to clench her fists, and found that her hands were shaking. Then, strangely, she began to laugh. She would probably learn to control her temper when Ranma stopped making stupid remarks.

* * *

><p>Ranma sighed sadly as he watched Akane run out of the room. When was he going to learn to stop calling Akane names? Maybe when she learned to listen to what he had to say.<p>

He left the house, and entered the dojo. He and Akane had been drawing up lesson plans for the summer. They intended to begin teaching as soon as school let out, and continue until it began again. He sat on the floor, pencil in his mouth, and read the plans. Soon, the mental exercise calmed him, and he forgot that he and Akane had been arguing.

Akane calmed herself, and went downstairs. She didn't see Ranma, and wondered where he'd gone. Probably off somewhere to calm down, she concluded.

Akane went to the living room and opened a drawer. She wanted to look at her parents' wedding album, to see what kind of flowers and jewelry her mother had worn with her wedding kimono. There was a file folder on top of the album, and when Akane lifted it up to get the album, quite a few papers fell out. Akane took one look, and snatched up the papers and file, the album quite forgotten. She quickly scanned them, and went pale. Then she turned red, took the folder, and went looking for her fiancé.

Ranma heard the dojo door slide open, and lifted his head from his reading. Akane stood there, looking extremely upset. Ranma braced himself, wondering what he had done wrong this time.

"Ranma, honey, I…I…"

Ranma was taken aback. Akane rarely used endearments when she spoke to him. She was obviously having difficulty continuing, so Ranma put his papers aside and got up. He brought Akane inside, closed the door, and sat down with her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Ranma. You were right. Here."

Akane handed Ranma the folder, and he began looking through the papers in it. What he found confirmed his suspicions that their parents were plotting again.

The folder contained a guest list - a VERY long guest list - for their wedding. Ranma continued reading, and discovered elaborate plans for a reception, and receipts covering formal wear, formal wear that he and Akane had told their parents was unnecessary.

Ranma closed his eyes, and counted to ten. It didn't help.

"I've had it, Akane. Forget it - we're not going to do this. Forget the whole thing."

Akane gasped.

"The whole thing? We're not getting married?"

Ranma dropped the folder, and pulled Akane into his arms. She was shaking, and close to tears.

"No, that's not what I mean, Akane. Take it easy! We're going to get married, but we're going to do it our way."

"Our way?"

"Yeah. I was beginning to wonder if we'd made a bad decision, anyway. Every time Kuno looks at your ring, I think he's going to attack me. I hear his sister has been threatening you again, and Shampoo and Ukyo have been a little bit TOO quiet. I think we'd be much better off eloping. Do you want to?"

Akane was too stunned to think. She sat there in Ranma's arms, her head on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding, as hers was. His idea was tempting, very tempting. To be Ranma's wife, to be able to stand with him as a team, no one being able to try to control their lives . . .

Akane looked up at Ranma, and smiled.

"I want to."

Ranma and Akane drew up their plans quickly. They had to have everything arranged before prom night. Everyone would be too busy getting Nabiki ready to go to notice what they were up to.

* * *

><p>Ranma and Akane returned home from school, took off their shoes, and started for the stairs. They were nearly finished putting their room together, completing it ahead of schedule. Akane was halfway up the stairs when she heard her sister's voice.<p>

"Akane, would you stop in the kitchen for a moment, please?"

"Yes, Kasumi?"

Kasumi beckoned to Akane, and waved Ranma away. He looked puzzled, and continued up the stairs. Akane followed Kasumi into the kitchen, and found her sister's expression rather strange.

"Akane, you had a phone call today while you were at school. It was from Dr. Tanaka's office, reminding you of an appointment tomorrow afternoon."

Akane flushed. Dr. Tanaka was her gynecologist.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Akane?"

"No, Kasumi. It's just a checkup, and some planning for birth control."

Kasumi looked surprised.

"Father won't approve."

Akane could feel herself losing her temper.

"Kasumi! This is none of Daddy's business!"

"Akane, you know he wants grandchildren. How are you going to explain this to him?"

Akane' s voice got higher, and louder.

"I don't have to explain anything to him! Ranma and I are NOT starting a family until we graduate! How could I take care of a baby and go to school?"

Kasumi got that wistful look in her eyes again.

"I could take care of it for you, Akane. I wouldn't mind."

Akane closed her eyes in frustration.

"No, Kasumi. My baby wouldn't know if you were its mother, or I was. Sis, I love you, but please stop interfering."

Before Kasumi could respond, Akane left the room, and went upstairs. Ranma had already unpacked the bed they'd ordered, and was putting it together. Akane knelt down next to him, and took the screwdriver out of his hands. She put her arms around him, and held him tightly.

"Ranma, tell me we can make it through these last weeks."

Ranma held Akane, gently stroking her hair. Things had been relatively quiet since his parents had moved out the previous week, and he'd thought that they would finally have some peace.

"Why, Akane? What happened?"

Akane recounted her conversation with Kasumi, and felt Ranma go rigid. She knew that he was furious, and was surprised when he answered in a relatively calm tone.

"We'll make it, Akane. Once we're married, we'll be free to live our lives the way we want to."

* * *

><p>"Akane! Akane, come here!"<p>

Akane zipped up her dress, and ran into Nabiki's room. Nabiki was holding two pairs of earrings out.

"Which ones do I wear, Akane? Help me!"

"Sis, I told you last night which ones, remember?"

Akane took the earrings she preferred, and turned her sister to the mirror.

"Look. These match the color of your gown perfectly. Now would you calm down? The prom isn't until tonight, and you'll be a wreck if you keep up this way."

Nabiki nodded, and sat on the bed.

"Okay, Akane, I'll try. Say, isn't that a new dress?"

Akane tried not to look self-conscious.

"Yes, I'm going out with Ranma for a couple of hours. We have some things to do."

"You can't! You have to help me get ready."

Akane sighed in exasperation.

"We'll be back in plenty of time, Nabiki. Now stop worrying."

Ranma appeared in the doorway.

"Are you ready to go, Akane?"

Akane smiled, and held out her hand.

"Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

><p>In the end, although they'd arrived on time, they had to wait. There were several couples ahead of them, and Ranma found himself getting more nervous by the minute as he waited, holding Akane's hand. They had come to this office a few weeks earlier, to fill out the paperwork that was necessary and to make arrangements to formally register their marriage. Suddenly, Ranma realized that Akane's hand was shaking. She was nervous too. A clerk came out of an office, motioned to them, and they followed him.<p>

Ten minutes later, they emerged, husband and wife. It had been a very brief ceremony, so brief that they had difficulty at first believing that it was valid. Only when Ranma had been told that he could kiss his bride, and he had done so, had the reality of it struck them.

They got into the elevator, and closed the doors before anyone could join them. Ranma kissed Akane again, and held out his hand. Akane looked sad for a moment, removed her wedding ring, and handed it to Ranma. Ranma removed his own ring, and placed them back in the box.

"We'll get to wear them later, Akane. For now, this is our secret."

Ranma took Akane to lunch, where they held hands, and smiled at each other, and were so oblivious to what they were eating that they couldn't have told anyone what it had been.

* * *

><p>The phone rang at the Tendo dojo. Kasumi picked it up, and exclaimed in surprise.<p>

"I haven't talked to you in a long time! How are you?"

The voice on the other end went on for some time. Kasumi turned a little pale, and leaned on the wall. Then she thanked the caller, and hung up.

* * *

><p>Kasumi and Akane walked behind their sister as she came downstairs to meet her date. They managed to keep from laughing when he stared at her, overwhelmed. If he had only seen how much trouble getting her ready had been.<p>

The door closed behind Nabiki, and Kasumi sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness she's gone. Now I can make dinner."

Akane followed her sister into the kitchen.

"Can I help?"

Kasumi turned around, a strange look in her eyes.

"Akane, not today. Today you should be with your husband, not me."

Akane clutched the counter.

"Kasumi?"

"You didn't recognize Kenji - the clerk - this morning."

Akane shook her head.

"You probably don't remember him, then. We went to high school together. He recognized the name Tendo, and phoned me to offer his best wishes. You can imagine how I felt."

"Sis, I'm sorry."

"No, Akane. Don't apologize. I understand why you and Ranma have taken matters into your own hands, and I'll support you. How long do you intend to keep this a secret?"

"We're leaving early tomorrow morning, Kasumi. Ranma and I are going camping for a few days. We'll leave Daddy and his parents a letter; it's already written."

"I could tell them for you, if you like."

Akane considered this for a moment, and then smiled.

"No, Kasumi. They're going to be angry enough at us. I don't want them to be angry at you."

Ranma stuck his head in the kitchen door, and smiled.

"Akane! I've been looking all over the house for you."

He entered the kitchen, and was stopped before he could reach Akane by Kasumi, who hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations, brother. Welcome to the family."

Ranma froze for a second, and then hugged Kasumi. He looked at Akane, his eyebrows raised.

"You told her?"

Akane laughed.

"No, Ranma. Kasumi has her own ways of finding things out. She won't tell."

Kasumi patted Ranma's cheek, causing him to turn red with embarrassment. She then shooed them out of the kitchen.

"Get out, you two. I have work to do."

Kasumi turned out a feast for them that evening. She had even taken the time to bake a small cake, which she placed in front of Akane.

"Would you serve this, dear, while I pour the tea? Give Ranma the first piece."

Akane gave her sister a grateful look, and served Ranma his wedding cake. Soun was too busy accepting a cup of tea from his daughter to notice when Ranma broke off a piece, and fed it to Akane, while she did the same for him.

* * *

><p>The family sat in front of the television, watching a video. Kasumi left the room for a minute, and came back with a bowl of popcorn.<p>

"The bath water is hot, Akane, if you want it."

While Akane bathed, Ranma shared the popcorn with Soun, who kept nodding off. Soun had always claimed that this particular movie was his favorite, but he never stayed awake long enough to finish watching it.

Soon, Akane returned to the living room and sat down. Ranma looked at her, amused to see that she was wearing her old faded pajamas with the pattern of cats and suns. He excused himself, and went to take his bath. When he returned, Soun was alone, and nearly asleep. Ranma left him in the living room and went upstairs.

Ranma slid open the door to his and Akane's room. Akane was standing in front of the mirror, brushing her hair, and she turned to him with a welcoming smile. She was no longer wearing the pajamas, but instead wore a lace-trimmed yellow nightgown that took his breath away. Ranma took the brush out of Akane's hands, put it on the bureau, and held her at arm's length, looking at her. He ran one finger down Akane's cheek, and drew her close for a kiss. Then Ranma retrieved the box with their wedding rings, and this time they put them on to stay.

* * *

><p>A short time later, Nabiki returned home from her prom. Soun heard her walk in, and sat up.<p>

"Were you waiting up for me, Daddy? Thank you."

"Did you have a good time, dear?"

"A wonderful one, Daddy."

Soun stood up, and kissed his daughter good night. He watched her go up the stairs, and then went to bed.

Nabiki was walking down the hallway when she thought she heard soft voices, and stopped. She looked in the direction of what would be Ranma and Akane's room. There was a light on, and as she stood there, dumbfounded, the light went off, and she heard a giggle.

Nabiki smiled as she got ready for bed. Perhaps some profit could be made of this.

**Chapter 8**

**A Very Short Honeymoon**

"We were lucky to get away the next morning, honey. Remember how fast we had to leave the house?"

* * *

><p>The sun was just coming up when Ranma opened his eyes. Akane was curled up next to him, one hand resting on his chest.<p>

They'd planned to leave the house before anyone woke up, but Ranma hesitated, not wanting to wake Akane just yet. As lovely as she'd looked in the yellow nightgown last night, the sight of Akane sleeping in his pajama top affected Ranma even more, but in a different way. It was evidence to him that Akane was now a permanent part of his life.

"Five more minutes won't make a difference."

* * *

><p>With that thought, Ranma closed his eyes, and unintentionally went back to sleep.<p>

Across town, Nodoka Saotome opened her eyes to see her husband dressing.

"Where are you going, Genma?"

"To get Ranma. He has the week off from school, and I want to take him on a training trip."

Nodoka sat up.

"You didn't mention this to me before. Does Ranma know?"

Genma looked a little embarrassed.

"No. Actually, I decided last night. Ranma will be married in a few weeks, and this will be the last time we'll have a chance to go off together. Besides the training, I'd like to talk to him a bit about marriage. The boy should hear my advice."

Nodoka closed her mouth tightly, trying to control her laughter. She shook with the effort, and a small giggle escaped her.

"What's so funny?"

Nodoka bit back the urge to ask Genma what kind of marital advice he had to offer, and instead got out of bed.

"Nothing, dear. I'll make breakfast - you finish packing."

* * *

><p>Akane heard Ranma gasp, and opened her eyes. He shot into a sitting position, looking at the clock.<p>

"Akane, we have about half an hour to make the train."

Akane flew out of the bed, and across the room to the bureau. Seconds later she reversed direction, and jumped into Ranma's arms. She kissed him thoroughly, and pulled away again, rather reluctantly.

"I forgot to say good morning."

Ranma grinned as they dressed. He hoped that Akane would say good morning to him that way for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Kasumi was dressing when she heard Akane's footsteps going back and forth to the bathroom. She wasn't sure if there would be time for Ranma and Akane to have breakfast, so she hurried downstairs to get it started.<p>

Ranma put on his backpack and crossed the hall to Akane's room, where she had hers waiting, when he heard Kasumi talking downstairs. Her usually quiet voice was raised, as if she wanted them to overhear.

"Mr. Saotome, how nice to see you! What are you doing here so early? Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'm here for Ranma. We're going on a training trip."

Ranma and Akane exchanged incredulous looks. They could hear Ranma's father attempting to go upstairs, and Kasumi stalling him with small talk, and knew they had seconds to move.

Ranma opened the window, while Akane put the letter they'd written on her bed. He climbed down, and caught the backpacks, his shoes and their tent as Akane threw them down. Then Akane closed her window, picked up her own shoes, and took a deep breath.

Genma had his foot on the first step when Akane came running down, practically knocking him down in her haste to get past him.

"Good morning, Uncle Saotome! I'm sorry, I'm going to be SO late!"

Akane never slowed down, but instead dashed to the closet, removed her coat (and Ranma's, hoping no one would notice), put on her shoes, and ran out the door. Ranma was waiting for her around the corner.

* * *

><p>They camped out in the mountains, a remote area Ranma had gone to with his father some years previously. The earliest wildflowers were just coming out, and the stars were clear and bright at night. No one disturbed their solitude, at least until their last evening there.<p>

Akane sat by the fire, keeping an eye on dinner. She and Ranma had brought nothing but canned and freeze-dried food, but it was still possible to burn it. She heard footsteps, and tensed. They were not coming from the direction Ranma had gone off in.

"Who's there?"

"Akane?"

"Ryoga!"

Ryoga stood at the edge of the firelight, afraid to come closer. Finally, he made an effort, came forward to sit by Akane, and looked around, confused.

"Akane, what are you doing way out here by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself, Ryoga. Ranma is with me. He went to get water."

Ryoga's look hardened.

"The two of you are alone together? Akane, I'm surprised at you."

Akane stiffened. She'd been gentle with Ryoga when she'd revealed to him that she knew about his curse. Ryoga was fortunate that he'd been away when she'd figured out it, because at the time Akane was so furious that if Ryoga had been nearby his life would have been in danger. Now Ryoga's thoughtless remark had brought all of her fury back.

"How dare you of all people judge my morals, Ryoga! You, who deceived me, and slept with me? For your information, although it's none of your business, we happen to be on our honeymoon!"

Akane had risen as she spoke, clenching both fists. Ryoga cringed before her. Finally, he got up, murmured something unintelligible, and ran off into the darkness. Akane watched him disappear, and then sat down, weeping uncontrollably. She was still in tears when Ranma returned with the water. He took one look at Akane, put down the pail and lantern, and gathered her into his lap.

"What's wrong, Akane? Did you burn dinner?"

Akane gasped, and reached for the pans, but Ranma took them off the fire for her. Akane was still sobbing, unable to speak, and Ranma waited patiently for her to calm down.

"R - Ryoga was here."

"Ryoga? What a place to get lost! What happened?"

Slowly, Akane told Ranma what had happened. After she was done, she buried her face in his shoulder and held on tight, shaking. Ranma patted her back.

"You feel guilty, Akane, don't you?"

Akane sat up, and sniffled.

"Yes. I think I was too hard on him."

Ranma wiped away his wife's tears, and kissed her cheek.

"No, Akane. Ryoga needed to hear what you had to say. He never listened to me. I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while."

* * *

><p>Akane sighed, and squeezed Ranma's hand.<p>

"You were right, Ranma. Ryoga's been avoiding us ever since. Every time he sees either of us, he turns around and walks the other way. It's been a year and a half, and he still won't talk to me."

"I wonder, Ranma, why Ryoga broke up with Akari after that. When you get better, maybe you should go look for him. . . . but where was I? Oh yes, what happened after we got back home. . ."

* * *

><p>After they broke camp the next morning, Ranma and Akane followed Ryoga's footsteps for a while, but they got tired of walking in circles, and instead hiked back to the train station. As they got closer to Nerima, Akane found herself getting rather tense.<p>

"Akane, what's the matter?"

"What?"

Ranma pointed at Akane's hands.

"Why the fists? Are you expecting a fight?"

Akane flushed.

"I don't know what to expect when we get home, Ranma."

Ranma nodded, and hugged Akane.

"Neither do I. But Akane, you jumped into a dragon's mouth for me - do you find our folks scarier than that?"

"Ranma, all the dragon wanted was lunch. Our families want control. I think that scares me more."

"Then let me handle it, Akane."

"But Ranma, I thought we were a team!"

"We are, Akane. I'll do the talking this time, but you be sure to make it clear that you agree with me."

Ranma watched Akane shake, and raised his eyebrows.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't wait to see their faces when I side with you."

Passengers all over the car craned their necks to watch Ranma laugh.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Ranma was no longer laughing. He and Akane stood side by side, facing their parents. Kasumi and Nabiki stood to the side, watching.<p>

Nabiki now knew for a certainty that she would no longer be looking at Ranma as a source of income. She'd suspected that when she learned that he had married her sister, and at the time had been torn between regret (after all, the extra cash was always welcome) and happiness for them. Now she awaited the end of this foolish argument.

Genma had been going on and on about Ranma "spoiling the plans that were made", and had finally stopped for air. Ranma immediately jumped in.

"Enough! Are you people never satisfied? You've been after us to get married forever. We are. Be happy. End of subject!"

Ranma grabbed his wife's hand, and picked up his bag.

"Let's go unpack, Akane."

Akane picked up her things, and began to follow Ranma toward the stairs, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Akane."

Akane turned to look at her father.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"How could you break your father's heart like this, by letting Ranma talk you into missing your beautiful wedding?"

"Ranma didn't talk me into anything, Daddy. We made this decision together."

"Akane! How could you turn against your father like this!"

"I haven't turned against you, Daddy. I love you. But I stand with my husband."

Akane turned without another word and followed Ranma upstairs.

Ranma's parents and Akane's father started to talk at once, denouncing the defiant actions of their children, when Kasumi, who hadn't spoken a word once she'd welcomed the newlyweds home, cleared her throat.

"Excuse me?"

No one heard Kasumi, and she raised her voice, something they were not accustomed to.

"EXCUSE ME!"

All heads turned to Kasumi, shocked to see a frown on her normally serene face.

"Take my advice please, and stop. You've won, haven't you? Now let them alone."

**Chapter 9**

**Challenges and Hurdles**

The dojo was crowded and noisy. People gathered in groups around the edges of the room, watching the couples dancing in the center of the floor.

Ranma held Akane close as he danced with her, feeling uncomfortable with all the eyes upon them. The only consolation he could take was that this was a reception, not a wedding, and no one could change the fact that he and Akane were already married.

Akane's father and his parents had hurriedly arranged a party for them, saying that he and Akane had "cheated them out of a wedding". Since they'd had the common sense not to invite any of the people who had caused such trouble last time, Ranma and Akane hadn't objected.

When the music ended, Akane hugged Ranma, and kissed his cheek.

"I can't believe it, Ranma. We actually managed to have a party with no one attacking us."

Ranma's smile was less enthusiastic than Akane expected.

"Yeah, Akane. But that's because we're not out in the real world yet."

* * *

><p>Ukyo closed up her restaurant, and went for a walk in the moonlight. She'd heard through the grapevine of the party at the dojo. It hadn't been a surprise that she wasn't invited.<p>

Ukyo's walk led her past the Nekohanten, which was still dark and locked up. Shortly after the original wedding fiasco, Cologne had closed down the restaurant "for renovations", and disappeared, with Shampoo and Mousse. Some workmen had been seen going in and out, but Ukyo wondered if the place would ever reopen.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock rang, and Ranma groaned as he reached to turn it off. Akane lifted her head from her pillow, and squinted at the sun.<p>

"Morning already? Ugh."

Ranma turned over, and gathered Akane into his arms.

"We could just stay here, and forget about school."

"Don't tempt me."

The couple turned onto the path beside the canal and raced down it.

"I can't believe Nabiki left before us, Ranma. Why did she want to get to school early?"

"She's either up to something, or she wanted to get inside before the crowd at the gate got too big."

A figure stepped out of the shadows in front of them, blocking their path. She had her spatula strapped to her back, but was not wearing her uniform. Ranma and Akane stopped where they were.

"Ranma, I came to stay good bye."

"Good bye?"

"I'm going home."

Ranma was too stunned to speak. When he finally opened his mouth, Ukyo held up her hand.

"Don't bother saying anything, Ran-chan. I've lost, and I'm not going to hang around and let it hurt me any more."

Before Ranma could respond, Ukyo was gone.

Ranma looked at Akane, stricken.

"I never wanted to hurt her like that, Akane."

Akane lost her temper.

"Then you should have told her a long time ago that you didn't love her, instead of letting her chase after you all this time!"

"I never!"

"Yes you did!"

Ranma opened his mouth to shout at Akane again, and abruptly closed it. Akane was standing the way he'd seen her hundreds of times, fists clenched, arms rigid. For all he knew, her famous mallet would come crashing down upon him any second. This was not what he wanted.

"You're right, Akane. But I couldn't just dump Ukyo like that."

Akane's expression softened, and she put her hand on Ranma's arm.

"I know, Ranma. You may put on that 'tough guy' act, but I can see through it."

Ranma smiled, a little sadly, and looked back the way Ukyo had gone.

"Do you think she'll be all right?"

"I don't know, Ranma. I hope so."

* * *

><p>Groups of students stood at the gates, talking. It was evident to Ranma that they were waiting for him and Akane.<p>

"First hurdle, Akane. Ready?"

"Ready."

The first hurdle wasn't too bad. There were shouts of laughter, some gentle teasing, shaking of hands, and lots of hugs for Akane from her friends. The only remark that Ranma took exception to was from one of the seniors, who walked straight up to Akane.

"May I kiss the bride?"

It took a long time for the young man to disentangle himself from the branches of the tree Ranma kicked him into.

Then the crowd parted, and Akane whispered to Ranma.

"Second hurdle, honey."

Ranma grinned. It was the first time Akane had called him "honey" in public, and he understood immediately that she was trying to encourage him. Ranma figured that the gesture should be returned, and whispered back.

"Right, sweetheart."

The fact that he accompanied the whisper with kiss on the cheek got a reaction from the person the crowd had parted for.

"How dare you kiss Akane like that! You scoundrel!"

"I don't need your permission to kiss my wife, Kuno."

"W - w - w - WIFE?"

Kuno staggered, and leaned against the wall for support.

"It's not possible. I don't believe it."

Akane nodded.

"Believe it, Kuno."

Kuno looked weakly from Akane to Ranma, and back again to Akane. Akane returned his gaze without blinking, and he noted the way her hand was nestled in Ranma's. Then he saw her turn to her husband, smiling at him with adoration. It was that smile more than anything else that told him it was time to give up. Of course, Kuno being Kuno, he had an alternative to Akane.

"Then the pigtailed girl is mine! Saotome has made his choice. I will find her, and declare my undying love!"

Kuno dashed off the school property, running right through several latecomers. When the dust had settled, everyone started walking into the school, and the Saotomes listened with amusement to some of the remarks.

"You'd think by now that the idiot would know who the pigtailed girl was. Shouldn't somebody tell him?"

"Nah, it's too much fun watching him make a fool out of himself. Leave it be."

* * *

><p>Ranma and Akane found themselves the main topic of interest at school for a few days, but eventually other things distracted the students (such as the Chem Club blowing up the lab, with Principal Kuno in it), and things went back to normal.<p>

Ranma had walked past Ucchan's several times, but had not spoken to Ukyo. The place was locked up, and there was a large "For Sale" sign on the door. He'd looked inside, and seen her packing, but she'd refused to respond to his raps on the window.

* * *

><p>Ukyo smiled. The "For Sale" sign had been replaced with one that read "Sold", and she was ready to go home. A rap on the window distracted her from her thoughts. She was going to ignore it, thinking it was Ranma, when she realized that the pattern of rapping was different, and looked up. A lovely purple-haired girl stood at the window.<p>

Ukyo unlocked the door, and let Shampoo in.

"Hello, spatula girl. Am back. Why you sell restaurant?"

"I'm going home, Shampoo."

"You give up, then? Let Shampoo keep husband?"

Ukyo's face fell. Obviously, she was going to have to be the one to break the news.

"He's not your husband, Shampoo."

Shampoo was indignant. "How can you say so? Amazon law say Ranma Shampoo's husband!"

"Shampoo, Ranma is Akane's husband. They got married last month."

Shampoo turned so fast that she knocked Ukyo into the wall. The door slammed as she left the restaurant, and Ukyo was grateful that it hadn't broken.

* * *

><p>Akane sat on the steps outside the school, waiting for Ranma. In a few weeks, their lives would change again. Nabiki was graduating, and would soon move away and go to college. She and Ranma would begin to teach together for the first time.<p>

And Akane was going to learn to be a wife. A real wife. For now, she was a student, going to school, and coming home to take care of homework. Kasumi was still taking care of everything in the house, and Akane wanted to take care of her husband herself. That included cooking for him, which scared her to death.

Ranma had expressed intentions along the same lines. They way he'd put it was that he felt like they were almost "pretending to be married". Akane thought about the talk they'd had the previous night.

"I know I won't be taking over for another year, Akane, but your Dad has to let me learn what I have to do. Every time I try to talk to him about anything serious, he just tells me to run along and he'll take care of it. Maybe he'll take us more seriously when we start teaching."

Akane's thoughts were interrupted when a shadow fell across her, blocking out the sunshine. When she looked up to see who was there, Akane immediately jumped to her feet.

"You steal Shampoo's husband."

"No, Shampoo. Ranma chose me. And I chose him."

Akane heard the door open behind her. Though she could not see who was there, she sensed that it was Ranma.

Ranma stepped outside, and stopped short when he saw Shampoo standing before Akane. His first instinct was to step between them, but he knew that Akane would take that as an indication that he didn't think her capable of taking care of herself. He had to fight the desire to interfere with all of his might when he heard Shampoo's next words, which were spoken very, very quietly.

"Then you die."

Akane's answer was just as quiet, and full of menace.

"You can try, but I wouldn't advise it."

Shampoo laughed, and reached for Akane's throat. Akane's hands moved faster than Ranma had ever seen before, and caught Shampoo's wrists. Shampoo gasped. Akane's laugh held no humor.

"Did you really think I would just stand here and LET you kill me? I'm a martial artist too, Shampoo, and every bit as strong as you are."

To demonstrate, Akane squeezed, and Shampoo cried out in distress. She wrenched one hand free, and slapped Akane's face, hard.

Ranma reached out to stop Shampoo, but Akane had already violently twisted the one hand she still held. Ranma heard a crunch, and Shampoo went white, and fell to her knees. Ranma quickly grabbed Akane's arms, to prevent her from going any further.

Akane ignored her husband, and looked down at Shampoo, who was cradling her arm, looking defeated. Then Shampoo's pride asserted herself, and she stood, the arm dangling at her side.

"Shampoo can still fight you."

Akane examined her opponent. Shampoo was very pale, and her face was covered with a thin layer of moisture. It was obvious that she was in great pain, and fighting to keep it from overwhelming her. Akane couldn't help but admire her courage.

"No, Shampoo. Go home. Go home, and tell Cologne that it's over."

The tears started to slide down Shampoo's face.

"No! Will never be over until Ranma Shampoo's husband!"

Ranma's voice made them both pause.

"Shampoo, give it up already. I don't love you, and I would never marry you, even if Akane didn't exist. You know that I don't hit women, but I will make an exception. If you ever touch Akane again - either you or Cologne - you will be dead. Stay away from us."

Ranma turned his back on Shampoo, and walked Akane down the steps.

"Did you have to break her arm, Akane?"

"I didn't mean to, Ranma. I must be stronger than I thought."

Ranma thought about all the times Akane had clobbered him.

"You are."

A muffled sob behind them made them turn around. Shampoo had sunk back down to the pavement. She looked like she was going to collapse, and they quickly returned to her. Akane reached down, and offered Shampoo her hand.

"You need to get to a doctor, Shampoo. Let us help you."

Shampoo just stared at Akane's hand, and made no move to take it.

"Akane, I think she's going into shock. Let's go!"

Ranma lifted Shampoo into his arms, being careful not to touch her arm, and began to run.

* * *

><p>Dr. Tofu heard his door open, came out of his inner office, and nearly walked right into Ranma. He took one look at Shampoo and opened the door to an examining room, where Ranma put her on the table.<p>

"May I use your phone? We need to call Cologne."

"Go right ahead, Ranma."

Ranma was hanging up the phone when he heard a tremendous crash in the next room. He and Akane flew through the door to see the doctor picking himself off the floor.

"What happened?"

"I was trying to set her arm, and she hit me. Please hold her down."

Even with both Ranma and Akane holding Shampoo down, setting her arm was not an easy job for Dr. Tofu. Shampoo was not herself, and struggled violently, cursing loudly in Chinese. Once the bone was in its proper position and Dr. Tofu started to apply the cast, she calmed down, and let him work. Ranma and Akane left them alone, and returned to the outer room to wait for Cologne.

Five minutes later, Cologne and Mousse ran in. Ranma silently pointed to the next room, and they entered. Shortly afterward, Cologne returned.

"Shampoo won't talk to me. Who did this to her?"

Akane flushed.

"I did."

"WHAT!"

Cologne raised her staff to strike Akane, and Ranma got in the way.

"Don't you dare!"

"Get out of my way, son-in-law. Amazon law requires that this one must die."

"I don't give a damn about your Amazon law, Cologne! If you harm a hair on my wife's head, I'll kill you. Shampoo's arm is broken because Akane was defending herself. Shampoo tried to kill her."

Cologne stopped dead. Only one word had penetrated her rage, and she repeated it.

"Wife?"

"Wife. You'd better find Shampoo another husband."

Cologne stood there, silent, crushed by her defeat. She had always been perfectly confident that one day Shampoo and Ranma would marry, and these two teenagers had gotten the better of her. Her age must be catching up with her. Cologne turned around, and started walking back to the treatment room. She started to close the door, and stopped to look at Ranma once more.

"Good bye, son-in . . . Ranma."

* * *

><p>Comments welcome!<p> 


	2. Part 2

"Breaking Free, chapters 10-14", a Ranma ½ fan fiction, by KaraOhki, May, 1998

Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.

Breaking Free

**Chapter 10**

**An Unexpected Separation**

Akane sat back, remembering her fight with Shampoo. Cologne had stopped trying to manipulate Ranma, leaving Ranma and Akane wondering. Did she give up because Ranma was married, or because of what Akane had done? She and Ranma had spent a lot of time speculating on whether or not Akane should have fought Shampoo when she'd first returned to Japan. It was a question that would never be answered.

Shampoo had shadowed Ranma for several weeks after that. He made it a point of ignoring her, and she never came near enough to speak. Then one day she, Cologne and Mousse vanished. Except for a letter sent by Cologne several months later, they'd never heard from them again.

Akane was so deep in thought that she didn't realize Ranma's doctor had entered the room until he spoke, and she jumped.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Saotome. I didn't mean to startle you. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"Your father and father-in-law are downstairs, asking for permission to come back up. What do you think?"

Akane smiled. It felt good to have someone ask her opinion, rather than force their decision upon her.

"It's okay with me, so long as they promise to keep calm and stop trying to order me around."

"All right, then." The doctor stepped to Ranma's side, took his pulse, and looked him over.

"Nice, strong pulse, Mrs. Saotome. He'll be back with us soon, I'm sure."

Akane smiled at the doctor, and resumed talking to Ranma once the door had closed behind him.

"Your father is coming back, Ranma. Let's see if he really does keep his word not to interfere. He hasn't been able to do it yet. I still don't believe that he managed to separate us after we'd only been married for a few weeks."

* * *

><p>Shortly before the end of the school year, Ranma and Akane inserted an advertisement in the paper announcing the summer classes they would be teaching. Soon, they had enough responses to arrange two classes - one for men and one for women - three days a week.<p>

A week after school ended, Ranma and Akane were sweeping out the dojo and preparing it for the first group of students when Soun came to the door with a stranger.

"Ranma, Mr. Fujita is here to see you. He says that your father promised that you would go to him when the school year ended."

Ranma turned white. "Not again!", he thought to himself.

"Um, er . . . I don't suppose you have a daughter?"

Mr. Fujita looked blank.

"No, I have a son away in America."

"Then why am I supposed to go with you?"

"Last summer you and your father were training near my farm. Fruit and vegetables kept disappearing, and I found your father picking them one morning."

Ranma held his breath. He could almost guess what was coming next.

"When I demanded payment, your father promised me that you would come in the spring to help me prepare the fields for planting. I've been waiting for you!"

Ranma locked gazes with his wife. It appeared that this was something he was not going to be able to refuse to do, and he could tell that she knew it.

"Sir, can you tell me exactly what my father said?"

"On my honor, a Saotome will help with the plowing and planting in the spring."

Akane sighed. Her father-in-law had put Ranma in an impossible situation again.

"Mr. Fujita, how long will this take?"

"With the two of us, and my other helpers, about two weeks."

Ranma's expression hardened.

"There will be one more person coming along. Akane, please pack some things for me. I'm going to get Pop. He's a Saotome too, and he's going to help."

Ranma walked out of the dojo, and Akane followed him.

"Can't I come with you?"

Ranma looked like he was in severe pain.

"I want to take you with me, Akane, but someone has to stay and teach the classes."

* * *

><p>A short time later Ranma returned with his father. Genma was rather subdued, and had some fresh bruises. Evidently it had taken more than words for Ranma to convince his father to accompany him.<p>

Akane was in the dojo waiting for the students, and Ranma went in to say goodbye to her privately. He drew his wife into his arms, and kissed her. Akane buried her face in Ranma's shoulder, and began to sniffle.

"I'm going to miss you so much!"

Ranma stroked Akane's hair, and rocked her gently.

"It could have been worse, sweetheart. When I first saw Mr. Fujita, I was certain that I had another fiancee to deal with."

* * *

><p>The assembled students stared at Akane, disbelief on their faces. Finally, one of them spoke up.<p>

"Your husband was called out of town?"

"Yes, that's right. He'll be back in a couple of weeks. In the meantime, I'll be leading the class."

"A young girl like you can't teach!"

Akane paused before replying, trying to find the right approach. There was no point in starting an argument.

"My husband and I planned to teach together, and we will once he returns. I'm as qualified as he is."

Before the man could respond, a voice came from behind Akane.

"If you doubt my daughter's skills, why not challenge her?"

Seconds later, the man was staring at the dojo ceiling. A face swam into his range of vision, and a hand reached down.

"Need help getting up?"

Red-faced, the man allowed Akane to help him to his feet. He took his place with the class, and waited for her to begin.

* * *

><p>The women's class was over, and Akane closed the dojo doors and sat down, leaning on the wall. She'd been too busy to allow herself to be upset about her husband's absence, but now it overwhelmed her. Some time later, Kasumi found her sitting there sobbing. She drew her sister into her arms, and held her.<p>

"I was afraid I'd find you this way, Akane. Come with me."

Akane wordlessly followed her sister into the house. Kasumi brought her into the kitchen, poured her some juice, and handed Akane her mother's notebook.

"You need something to do, Akane. Let's make dinner together. Here's a pen."

Akane stared at the pen blankly.

"What's the pen for?"

"Look inside the notebook, Akane. See? This is Mother's writing, and this is mine."

Akane had never noticed before, but while Kasumi was teaching herself from her mother's book, she had made notes about her disasters and successes, and had added hints of her own as she learned them.

"Write down what you learn, Akane. Someday a daughter of yours might be reading your notes."

That evening, Nabiki looked suspiciously at a platter of noodles and vegetables, wishing that Ranma was there to be the usual "guinea pig".

"Did you make this, Akane?

"Yes, I did. What makes you ask?"

"I thought it looked weird."

Akane struggled to keep her temper under control.

"I haven't gotten the hang of cutting things as evenly as Kasumi can, Nabiki, but it does taste good. I DID taste it before I put it on the table."

Nabiki looked skeptical, but served herself and tasted the dish.

"Not bad, Sis! Some of the veggies are a little hard, but I guess that's because they're in big chunks."

Akane smiled. Kasumi had hovered nearby as she worked, not enough to make her nervous, and had allowed Akane to cook with her mother's book as a guide. The only time Kasumi had intervened was to take Akane's hand and guide it toward the plain sesame oil. Akane had been reaching for the spicy sesame oil, which would have made the dish a disaster. Kasumi had laughed gently, making only one comment:

"Remember, Akane. Read the label carefully before you put anything into a dish. Then you won't mix up the ingredients. Slow down, and relax. After all, we're in no hurry to eat."

Between the two of them, Kasumi and Akane had produced a dinner that everyone approved of. Akane only wished that Ranma had been there to share it with her.

* * *

><p>Ranma turned over, trying to find a comfortable position. He missed Akane's presence, and his snoring father wasn't making it very easy for him to relax. He finally gave up, picked up his bag, and went downstairs. Taking out paper and pen, he began a letter to Akane.<p>

* * *

><p>Akane lay in bed, looking at the stars through the window. Ranma had phoned to say he'd arrived at his destination, and she hadn't wanted to let him hang up. She was afraid that the next two weeks would last forever.<p>

Akane was wrong. Teaching kept her busy, and gave her something to focus on, and Kasumi did her share of distracting Akane, by continuing with her cooking lessons.

Akane reread Ranma's letter for the hundredth time, kissed it, and tucked it into her pocket. Two more days, and he would be home.

Akane cleared her mind and went back to work. She was trying hard to master a new recipe. There had been so many culinary disasters over the past few days that she'd waited until the family was away to try anything new. Better to poison herself than her father and sisters. Besides, she had a new tool to work with, one that made her feel confident.

* * *

><p>Ranma got off the train, and started running toward the dojo. It was two days before he was expected, and he couldn't wait to surprise Akane. He entered the house quietly. No one was in the living room, and he could smell something delicious coming from the vicinity of the kitchen. Ranma grinned. He'd missed Kasumi's cooking.<p>

Ranma went upstairs and left his bag in the bedroom. Akane was not there, and he headed back down to the kitchen to ask Kasumi where she was.

When Ranma stuck his head through the doorway, he was surprised to see Akane standing before the stove rather than Kasumi. She was concentrating on what she was doing, and totally unaware of his presence. Ranma was about to speak when he noticed her picking up a book, and checking something in it. He caught sight of the cover, and suppressed a laugh. Ranma had seen books with similar covers, yellow with black print, in the local bookshop, but they'd always referred to technical things like computers. There was a Dummies® book for cooking?

Akane stiffened. She had the distinct feeling that she was being watched. Then she heard a welcome voice.

"It's me, Akane."

Akane whirled, and threw herself into Ranma's arms, hugging him hard.

"Hey, loosen up! You're going to break my ribs!"

"I'm sorry. I can't believe you're here!"

"Mr. Fujita told me to go home, Akane. He said I'd done enough work, and Pop could finish the rest."

Akane started to respond, but found it impossible to speak when Ranma was kissing her. He finally paused to catch his breath, and Akane took his face in her hands, looking into his eyes. Ranma looked tired and sunburned. Akane withdrew from his embrace, and nodded toward the stove.

"Hungry?"

Ranma pulled Akane back into his arms, and kissed her again.

"For more than food, love, but I guess I can let you feed me. . . first."

* * *

><p>Ranma slept on, and Akane rested her voice. She'd grown stiff from sitting, so she got up and and walked around the bed, looking at her husband from all angles.<p>

Ranma was pale and still, unlike the way she remembered him from the story she'd been telling. Akane recalled watching Ranma sleep that afternoon after they'd made love. She had spent a long time studying his face, and looking at the tan he'd developed while working outdoors, and noting that his sunburned nose was peeling. At once point she thought she'd get up to wash the lunch dishes, but Ranma's grip on her became tighter, and he murmured something unintelligible. Finally, she'd given up and gone to sleep herself.

The contrast between the remembered Ranma and the one before her was too much for Akane. She sat down again, put her face in her hands, and wept.

**Chapter 11**

**Standing Firm**

Akane stood to one side as Ranma's parents held his hands, and spoke to him. They alternated between imploring and ordering him to awaken, and she firmly resisted the urge to ask them to leave. After a couple of minutes, Genma turned around.

"Akane, I owe you an apology. This wouldn't have happened if Soun and I hadn't insisted on trying to control your lives. I think I can safely promise that we won't interfere again."

Akane didn't respond immediately. What if the promise had been made too late? She quickly pushed that fear to the back of her mind.

"Wait until Ranma wakes up, Father Saotome. Then you can repeat that promise to both of us."

Nodoka got up and crossed the room to her daughter-in-law.

"We're going home for a little while, dear, to get some sleep. Won't you come with us? You look so tired."

"Thank you, but no. Ranma needs me, and I won't leave him."

To Akane's amazement, Nodoka simply nodded, took her husband's hand, and left. Akane took the chair her mother-in-law had vacated, picked up Ranma's hand, and continued talking. She coughed, and got some water. All this storytelling was giving her a raw throat.

Akane skipped ahead, to a part of the summer she'd rather put behind her.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later, Akane noticed that her father was grinning broadly at the morning paper. He saw her looking, and handed it to her.<p>

"They finally printed the wedding announcement, Akane."

Akane held the paper so Ranma could see it too, and they read the short announcement of their marriage. Soun had also included a picture of them from the reception he'd thrown for them.

Across town, Tatewaki Kuno stared at the paper, his breakfast forgotten. He cursed himself for his cowardice in not informing his sister of Ranma's marriage. She was not going to take the news well.

A few minutes later, an ear-splitting screech came from Kodachi's bedroom, followed by a crash as her breakfast tray hit the floor. Kuno braced himself, and within seconds she was standing before him, waving the newspaper in his face.

"You knew, brother, didn't you? You knew, and you didn't tell me!"

Kuno couldn't think of a thing to say. It wouldn't have made a difference, since his sister was beyond reason.

"That . . . that husband thief! She will pay!"

* * *

><p>Akane poured tea for her in-laws, trying hard to maintain a calm expression. The Saotomes had been invited for lunch, and had arrived quite early. The rest of the family had gone out to give Akane a chance to cook for her in-laws, and having no one to talk to, Genma had wandered into the dojo to watch Ranma and Akane teach. He had interrupted several times with comments and suggestions. Afterward, he had spent quite a long time telling them what they were doing wrong (and in his opinion, nearly everything was wrong). He and Ranma had gotten into a shouting match, and now were barely speaking to one another.<p>

Nodoka and Akane were trying to salvage the situation by making quiet, friendly conversation, but watching their husbands glare at one another was making them uncomfortable.

"This soup is delicious, Akane. Did Kasumi teach you to make it?"

"No, Mother Saotome. I used my new cookbook. I'm glad you like it."

"Akane's cooking has really improved, hasn't it Ranma?"

Ranma took his eyes from his father long enough to smile at his mother, and his wife. "She sure has, Mom. I'm not too afraid of being poisoned any more."

Akane turned red, and was about to yell at Ranma, when he grinned at her, and gave her a small hug.

"C'mon, Akane. It was a compliment."

Akane hesitated, and smiled. In a way, it was.

Nodoka smiled at Akane.

"You're doing very well, dear. If you keep up like this, you'll be able to make your family wonderful meals."

Genma finally opened his mouth, and put his foot in it.

"Speaking of families, Son, when are the two of you going to give us a grandchild?"

"Not for a while, Pop."

"Why not? The sooner the better, I say."

Ranma lost his temper again.

"Pop! Mind your business! Akane and I have another year of school yet, and having a baby now is out of the question."

Genma glared at his son, and opened his mouth to yell back at him, but Nodoka spoke first.

"They're right, dear. Remember, you're thinking from a man's point of view. Do you remember how sick I was with Ranma? How could Akane go to school if she was afflicted with morning sickness as badly as I was?"

Nodoka then got up, and began to clear the table.

* * *

><p>Akane and Nodoka stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Akane had been very quiet since lunch, barely speaking at all.<p>

"What's wrong, dear? You look so worried."

Akane hesitated, but the kind look on Nodoka's face encouraged her to speak.

"It's hard, Mother Saotome. Ranma and I want to be independent, but everyone keeps trying to run our lives. When are you all going to realize that we're not children any more?"

Nodoka patted Akane's hand, and smiled.

"Yes Akane, I understand what you mean. But you must remember that you and Ranma are still very young. Guidance from older people isn't that bad, is it?

"You're missing the point, Mom. You or Father Saotome or Daddy may give advice, but you don't have to worry about the consequences. Ranma and I have to live with any decisions we make, and we don't want to look back and regret that we let others push us into what we didn't want."

Nodoka looked thoughtful for a minute, and then nodded.

"I can understand your feelings, Akane. If I have anything to say, it will be a suggestion only, okay? This way you can choose whether or not to listen to it."

It was a calmer Akane that sat back down at the table once the kitchen was cleaned up. Genma and Ranma made an effort to keep from arguing, but Akane couldn't wait until the rest of her family came home. There was too much friction between father and son. It was with a sense of relief that she heard the doorbell ring.

Ranma got up first, and came back with his hands full.

"It was the mailman, Akane. This package came for you, and it's too big to fit in the box."

Akane looked curiously at the box, which had no return address.

"I wonder what it is?"

Since the wedding announcement had appeared in the paper some days ago, several wedding presents had been sent to them, and Akane suspected that this was another. She quickly tore the paper off the box, and lifted the lid. In a nest of tissue paper was a lovely silk robe. She lifted it up, looking for a card.

"It must be a wedding present, Ranma, but there's no card. And the silk is so nice and soft."

Akane held the silk to her cheek, enjoying the smoothness of it. She suddenly felt dizzy, and the robe dropped from her hands.

"Ranma . . I feel sort of strange . ."

"Akane?"

Akane could hear Ranma, but her vision blurred, and she felt herself falling.

Nodoka screamed as Akane slumped over into Ranma's arms.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Ranma held onto Akane's hand as she rested in their room. She still looked a little pale, but insisted on sitting up in bed.<p>

"I'm fine, Ranma, really. The doctor said I didn't handle the silk long enough for the poison to do any permanent harm."

Ranma released Akane's hand and held her tight, shuddering. The thought that he could have lost her was too much for him to handle.

When Akane had collapsed, Ranma had immediately concluded that the robe was the cause, and used the tissue paper to tuck it back into the box. Akane had been taken to the hospital, where it was determined that the robe had been treated with some sort of contact poison.

"It's plant-derived, Mr. Saotome", the doctor had said. "This is something made by an expert in poisonous plants."

Ranma knew only one person with that sort of knowledge, and notified the authorities.

There was a knock on the doorframe, and Ranma released Akane to slide the door open. Nabiki stood there, Kuno beside her. Kuno bowed deeply, and hesitated, unsure if he should enter the room or not.

"Excuse the intrusion, Saotome. I am here to see Saotome Akane, and to apologize."

Ranma was surprised to see him so subdued, and let him in. Kuno hesitated again, and then walked to Akane's bed.

"Saotome Akane, I am sorry. If I had informed my sister of your marriage at the time it occurred, perhaps this would not have happened. Kodachi appears to have . . snapped. I have arranged to have her properly cared for, and I can assure you that she will not be able to harm you again. I do not like to beg favors from anyone, but I have one to ask of you."

Akane looked from Ranma to Kuno, and responded softly.

"What is that?"

"Please do not make any charges against her. My sister is sick, and needs help."

"I agree, under one condition."

"Anything, just name it."

Akane squeezed Ranma's hand. This opportunity was too good to pass up.

"Renounce all claims to the pigtailed girl."

**Chapter 12**

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

Akane sipped her tea, and toyed with her sandwich. She'd slept about two hours out of the last twenty-four, but did not feel all that tired. Her entire world had shrunk to the size of this small room, and she would stay here until her task was done, and she could bring Ranma home.

He'd grown a little restless the past couple of hours, moving his head and hands. Akane had noted that when she spoke he seemed to lean his head in her direction, as if trying to listen to her. The doctor had taken that as a good sign, and she'd continued with her story.

* * *

><p>Ranma wandered through the haze. He couldn't see where he was going, and couldn't feel anything around him, no matter how far he stretched his arms. He was truly lost.<p>

Ranma chuckled, feeling a little amused. Now he knew how Ryoga felt. But he had one advantage over Ryoga. He was following Akane's voice. Sooner or later, it would lead him out of the fog.

Akane heard Ranma's chuckle, and leaned forward, holding onto him.

"Ranma? I know you're in there! Please wake up."

The smile on Ranma's lips faded, and he slept on.

"You hear me, I know you do. Just keep listening, Ranma."

* * *

><p>"Our senior year was so much better than we expected, Ranma. The school had been a battleground for us for such a long time that it was strange that no one there wanted to fight you, or grab at me. After a while, it actually became a haven for us, since we were under such pressure at home . . ."<p>

* * *

><p>Ranma waited outside the computer lab, watching Akane through the window. She and her teacher huddled before the screen, discussing something. Finally, Akane nodded, picked up her things, and left.<p>

"What were you doing, Akane?"

"Learning how to use the new software we just got in, Ranma. I think I understand it now."

"When we can afford it, I'll get a computer for the house, Akane. If we can keep our own records, then your sister won't be able to charge us outrageous rates to do our books for us."

Akane thought of how disappointing that would be to Nabiki, and giggled. She and Ranma were doing their best to keep their records organized while Nabiki was away at college, and hoped to avoid asking for her help.

They left the school, heading toward home. As the couple passed Dr. Tofu's clinic, he stepped outside.

"Hello, you two. I was hoping you'd pass by. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Doc, what's up?"

Tofu waved them inside, and made some tea.

"Had you heard that Mrs. Kasahara is retiring?"

Akane was sad, but not too surprised. Mrs. Kasahara had worked for Dr. Tofu, keeping his office organized, as long as Akane could remember.

"You'll miss her, won't you?"

"Yes, I will. I know you're taking classes in office work, Akane. Do you think you would like to come work for me?"

"Me?"

Akane looked at Ranma, and smiled. He'd decided to go on teaching the men's group three afternoons a week, but there had not been enough interest for the women's group to continue. This would give her a chance to make her own contribution to their finances.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>It was a couple of months before Mrs. Kasahara retired, and during that time Akane worked hard bringing her skills up to the level needed for the job. She was excited about it, and Ranma shared her enthusiasm.<p>

The same could not be said for her father, though, as they found out once Akane had started her job.

Ranma walked along the top of the fence, looking down at his wife. Usually, he walked beside her to school, but Akane was so deep in thought that Ranma didn't think she even realized he wasn't there.

This was the third day of Akane's strange behavior, and Ranma didn't know what to make of it. She was too quiet, and too polite, and too - Ranma couldn't find the right word - unlike Akane.

That evening, Akane sat at dinner, looking down at her food, and totally ignoring the conversation around her, even if some of it was directed at her. Soun was going on, as usual, about his objections to her having a job outside the house, rather than helping Ranma teach, and instead of arguing with him, as she usually did, she was simply letting him talk.

Ranma had tried to change the subject, and draw Akane into the conversation, but she wasn't responding at all. He wondered whether she was angry with him, but they hadn't had an argument in weeks.

* * *

><p>Ranma was stretched out on the floor after his bath, watching television with Akane, when she got up to bathe. He expected her to rejoin him afterward, but instead she walked past him and went upstairs. Ranma turned off the television and went up.<p>

Akane was already in bed, and Ranma joined her, turning off the lights. He gathered her into his arms, and settled her into her usual position, head on his shoulder.

"You smell so good, Akane."

Ranma buried his face in Akane's freshly-washed hair, breathing in the fragrance. He kissed the top of her head, and then moved down to her forehead, her cheekbones, and her lips. Akane's arms came up to hold him, but she held him almost casually, returning his kisses half-heartedly. Ranma suddenly tasted salt, and switched on the light.

"Akane, why are you crying?"

"I don't know."

Ranma sat up, and looked down at his wife. She was rubbing her eyes, trying to stop the sobs that were now tearing her apart.

"You haven't been yourself for days, Akane. When are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Finally, as Akane calmed herself, the words came.

"We made a mistake, Ranma. We were too young to get married."

"WHAT!"

Ranma turned away, hurt. He took a couple of deep, slow breaths, and turned back to his wife.

"You're not happy with me?"

Akane flew into a sitting position, and grabbed Ranma.

"No, it's not you! It's everyone else. Maybe if we'd waited until we were older, they wouldn't try to rule our lives. But they think that we're just kids who can't do anything right. Daddy won't let up, neither will your father, and even Kasumi . ."

"Kasumi? She doesn't boss you around, sweetheart."

"No Ranma, she doesn't. But she's constantly forgetting to stop doing the things for you that I want to do. I'll get home from school to find out that she's collected all of our laundry out of our room and washed it. When I point out that I was going to do it she'll tell me that it was no bother, she was doing wash already."

"Or I'll dust the furniture and polish the floor in here, and find her doing it again. Not that she didn't think I did a good job, but that it's a habit for her to do the whole house."

Ranma nodded. He was beginning to understand.

"Is it always going to be this way? I don't want to be mothered by Kasumi forever."

"Maybe she'll get married, Akane."

Akane laughed bitterly.

"Right. Dr. Tofu can't even say good morning to her without tying himself in knots. I can't even say her name in the office for fear that all the patients will run out the door."

Akane hesitated, looking down, and then lifted her eyes to Ranma's face.

"Do you understand what I mean, Ranma? Doesn't this situation bother you a little?"

Ranma nodded.

"It does, Akane. I feel like we're living under a microscope. We can't even disagree with each other without your father accusing me of 'not treating his little girl right'. And when Pop and your father watch me teach, I feel like they're waiting for me to say or do something wrong. I've been thinking about it, and I can only see two ways to go."

"What are they, Ranma?"

"We can put up with it, but that means we're both going to be unhappy. Or we can fight back, but that might make things even worse."

"There is a third option, Ranma."

"Which is?"

"We could move out."

Ranma couldn't help laughing.

"How? We're both working part time. We could never afford our own place."

Akane's face fell. She lay back down, and turned over, away from Ranma.

"Forget I said anything. It was a dumb idea anyway."

Ranma got out of bed, walked around it, and knelt down so he could look at Akane's face.

"No, it wasn't a dumb idea. It was a good one. Let's sleep on it, Akane, and maybe we can come up with something tomorrow."

Ranma kissed Akane, walked back around the bed, and lay down, turning out the lamp. After a minute, Akane turned over and cuddled up next to him. She was soon asleep.

Ranma was as far from sleep as he could be. His wife was unhappy, and he'd promised himself on their wedding day that she would never be that way. Although Ranma knew it was an unrealistic promise, he was determined to do his best.

**Chapter 13**

**Unexpected Help**

Akane pushed her plate away, and started to stand up.

"Oh no you don't, Sis. Sit down and finish."

Nabiki's tone was enough for Akane to know that her sister was serious, and she sat down and finished her meal. Akane's sisters had joined her in Ranma's room, and helped her to give him a massage. Then they had taken her by the arms and dragged her downstairs for lunch. Akane had tried to protest, but Kasumi's words were enough to make her listen.

"Ranma needs you, Akane. If you collapse, you won't be able to help him."

* * *

><p>Akane opened Ranma's door, and found that he wasn't alone. Kasumi's fiance was sitting beside him, talking softly.<p>

"Tofu!"

Dr. Tofu stood, and hugged Akane.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, Akane, but I couldn't leave Mrs. Kuwabara."

"I understand, Tofu."

Dr. Tofu pulled another chair close to Ranma, and they sat together. Akane held her husband's hand and leaned on the side of the bed, her eyes half closed. She felt relieved that it wasn't necessary to hold a conversation with Tofu just because he was there. He wouldn't expect it of her.

After about a half hour, Tofu stood, and moved closer to Ranma.

"I want to try something, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

Dr. Tofu examined Ranma carefully, pressing his fingers gently against many parts of his body. After a few minutes, he began concentrating on certain pressure points.

"There was some pressure that needed to be relieved, Akane, and I did what I could. It's funny, you know. At times like this I miss Cologne. She was the true expert."

Tofu tucked the blanket back around Ranma, and gave Akane a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to take Kasumi and Nabiki back to the house. They look exhausted. I'll come back as soon as I can. Keep talking to Ranma, Akane. When I spoke to him I'm sure he heard me."

Akane moved back to Ranma's side, picking up his hand. While she'd been out, the nurses had bathed him, and shaved him. Now it didn't tickle when she kissed him.

"Tofu has been such a good friend to us, Ranma. He helped us when we thought our situation was hopeless."

* * *

><p>Akane lifted her head from the rental listings, and sighed. They'd lowered their target from an apartment to a room, but even the rooms were too expensive. Ranma saw her look, and tried to be encouraging.<p>

"Don't give up, Akane. We've just started looking."

At work that afternoon, Akane finished the last of her tasks, and went into Dr. Tofu's office.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

Dr. Tofu smiled.

"No, Akane, nothing. Isn't Ranma waiting for you?"

"He's teaching tonight. I can stay a little longer if you need me for anything."

Tofu folded his arms, and frowned at Akane.

"Why don't you want to go home?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't try to fool me, Akane. I've known you since you were a little girl. Why don't you want to go home?"

Half an hour and a couple of cups of tea later, Akane had finished telling Dr. Tofu about the dilemma she and Ranma found themselves in. When Akane stopped talking and looked at the floor, Dr. Tofu just sat there for a minute, deep in thought. Akane finally looked up, and found that he was smiling at her.

"I may be able to help, Akane. Follow me."

Akane followed Dr. Tofu outside, where he unlocked the door next to the clinic. He led her upstairs, and unlocked a second door.

"This is where Mrs. Kasahara lived, Akane. When she retired, she went to live with her son. I haven't rented the room yet."

Akane held her breath. She was looking at a very small room. Against one wall was a refrigerator, sink and stove, and directly opposite were three large windows. There was a small closet, and one door which she opened to find a tiny bathroom, with a shower stall. Akane turned to Dr. Tofu, and began to stammer.

"B-but, we don't have that much money, and"

"Did I say anything about money, Akane?"

Akane drew herself up to her full height (which was not very high), and glared at her friend.

"Don't you dare!"

Then her face softened.

"Please. I appreciate the offer, but if Ranma and I lived here, we'd want to pay rent."

"All right, Akane. I understand. But it wouldn't be more than you could afford. You need to be on your own, even if it's just a temporary arrangement. Talk to Ranma about it when you get home."

* * *

><p>Akane laughed.<p>

"I still remember the look in your eyes when I told you, Ranma. You wanted the place so badly."

* * *

><p>Ranma and Akane stopped at Tofu's on their way home the next day, so that Ranma could see the room. After looking it over, he told Tofu that he would think about it, and they continued home.<p>

"What did you think, Ranma?"

"Well, it is a very small room, Akane. You've always lived in a big house. Would that bother you?"

Akane squeezed Ranma's hand.

"Not as long as you're with me."

Ranma was quiet after that, until they neared the house.

"We'll talk more about it tonight, Akane. It's a big decision, and I don't want to rush it."

* * *

><p>In the end, the decision they made was rushed, and caused by an outside source. That evening, Ranma was downstairs getting a bedtime snack when he heard a shriek come from his bedroom. He dropped what he was eating, and flew up the stairs.<p>

The sight that greeted Ranma when he slid the door aside and switched on the light made him livid. Akane was standing in the middle of the room, her nightgown soaking wet, trying to pry Happosai off her chest. An empty bucket lay on the floor.

"Let go of me, you pervert!"

Happosai picked up his head, and looked at Akane in confusion.

"Akane? I thought you were Ranma-chan!"

Ranma immediately understood the situation. Happosai had come in through the window and soaked Akane, who had been in bed, thinking that she was Ranma. He reached for Happosai just as Akane, who looked more furious than he'd ever seen her, succeeded in loosening his grip.

"Do I look like Ranma to you?"

She was going to clobber him, but Ranma held out his hands, and Akane handed him over. Ranma was beginning to glow, and Akane caught her breath. Was he going to use a chi attack against Happosai? Then the glow faded, as Ranma controlled his temper. He walked to the window, and turned the old man around to look into his eyes.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, you old freak, so listen carefully. If you ever lay a finger on my wife again you will live just long enough to regret it. Then you won't live any longer. Get it?"

Happosai looked from Ranma to Akane, and back again.

"Surely you wouldn't treat your master so badly, Ranma. Nobody told me you were married. It was only a little mistake, and -"

The rest of Happosai's speech was lost as Ranma punted him through the window, and out of sight.

"What on earth happened?'

Ranma turned around, to find Kasumi and Soun at the door.

"Happosai happened."

Soun turned pale.

"The Master was here? We haven't seen him in months! I hope you weren't rude to him, Ranma."

"Rude? You've gotta be kidding! He threw water on Akane, and grabbed her. Should I have been polite?"

Soun burst into tears.

"You know what he's like when he's angry, Ranma! Couldn't you have overlooked it?"

Akane completely lost it.

"Daddy! Are you trying to say that it was ok for that pervert to grope me? You're so afraid of him that you'll let him get away with that? Do me a favor, and go back to bed!"

Akane turned her back on her father, and didn't turn around until she heard him going back downstairs, still weeping. Kasumi was still in the doorway, and Akane spoke to her in a milder tone of voice.

"Go back to bed, Kasumi. I'm sorry we woke you."

Kasumi nodded, and closed the door. Akane went to the bed, and pulled the sheets off. The mattress was soaked.

"We can't sleep in here, Ranma. I guess we could use my old room."

A short time later Ranma and Akane were crowded together in Akane's old bed. Ranma held Akane close, and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Not too much room in here, is there?"

"Nope, none at all."

Ranma chuckled.

"If we take Tofu's room, we'd be able to put a small futon in it, but our bed would never make it."

"You're right. But I think you'd better switch the "if" to "when". It's time to go, Ranma. I don't care about what we take with us, or leave behind."

"Then we go, Akane. As soon as we can."

Akane responded with a kiss, which Ranma was only too happy to return.

* * *

><p>"The list of names our parents called us was so long, Ranma. Ungrateful, disloyal, stubborn, foolish . . . I can't even list them all. And it was so unfair of them to treat Tofu so badly, when all he was trying to do was help."<p>

* * *

><p>Akane and Kasumi sat in the attic, packing a box.<p>

"I'm glad I saved all of Grandmother's things, Akane. I thought I was just being sentimental, but now you can use them."

Kasumi had unearthed their grandmother's dishes, pots and pans from the attic, where they had been stored for many years. She was the only family member who supported the young couple in their decision. Nabiki had yet to be heard from.

"I'm sure there are other things here that you could use, Akane. I'll bring them to you if I find them."

Akane laughed.

"Don't overdo it, Kasumi. We don't have a lot of room."

Kasumi helped Ranma and Akane carry the boxes to Tofu's waiting car. To give him credit, Tofu had been making a great effort to control his reaction to Kasumi's presence, and was acting almost normally. When she put her hand on his arm, though, he began to lose his control.

"Tofu, I must ask you a great favor."

"Y-y-yes, K-kasumi?"

"Watch over Ranma and Akane for me, would you?"

Tofu shook his head, trying to clear it.

"They don't need it, Kasumi. Don't you understand? They can take care of themselves."

Kasumi's eyes opened wide. She wasn't accustomed to hearing Tofu speak coherently to her.

"That's what I've been telling Father. You'd think I'd be able to take my own advice."

**Chapter 14**

**Happy**

"That was the beginning of a good time for us, Ranma. It wasn't easy for us to deal with our parents' anger, but we did. We did what we'd agreed to do on the train - support each other - and that made us strong."

* * *

><p>The class was over at the dojo, and one student stayed behind. He was having difficulty with what he was learning, and Ranma was giving him some individual instruction.<p>

Ranma had learned something about himself. Teaching was giving him more patience. At first, the patience was directed only toward his students, but it soon carried over into other aspects of his life. He was learning to be more patient with his parents, his father-in-law, and his wife.

Ranma's quick tongue had been getting him in trouble for years, but over the past few weeks it had been happening less often.

Ranma's student left, and he shut the lights and locked up the dojo. Soun was standing outside.

"Akane didn't come with you tonight, Ranma? Why is she avoiding me?"

Ranma opened his mouth, closed it again, and thought for a moment before he replied.

"She's working tonight, Father Tendo. We'll both come next time."

Kasumi appeared at the door.

"Ranma, won't you stay and eat with us?"

"I can't, Kasumi. Akane should be making dinner now."

Soun shuddered, and looked at his son-in-law sympathetically. Ranma caught the look, and laughed.

"Don't look that way, Father Tendo. Akane's cooking is improving all the time."

As he walked home, Ranma grinned. He hadn't been lying to his father-in-law. Akane was improving, but that didn't mean that everything she made was edible. He laughed, remembering the state he'd found her in a few nights ago when he came home from teaching . . .

* * *

><p>Ranma opened the door at the street level, and smelled smoke. He flew up the stairs, and found all three windows open in their room, and Akane desperately trying to wave the smoke out the window.<p>

"What happened?"

Akane had tears running down her face, and she threw herself into Ranma's arms.

"I ruined our dinner, Ranma. I'm so sorry!"

"How did you do that?"

Akane handed Ranma her mother's notebook.

"I put all the spices on the fish, and put it in the oven, and sat down to look at my homework. The next thing I knew, all this smoke was coming out of the oven, and the fish was black!"

Akane kept sniffling, as Ranma read the notebook. He went over to the stove, and looked at the settings.

"Here's what you did wrong, Akane. You set the oven on broil instead of bake."

Akane just continued to sniffle, while Ranma wrapped the remains of the cremated fish and took it downstairs to throw it away. He then got out Akane's coat, and handed it to her.

"C'mon, Akane. When's the last time we had pizza?"

* * *

><p>"We had our disasters, Ranma, and we had our fights. But mostly, we were very happy. At least once a week either you or I had to explain to Daddy that we would come back home when we were ready to, but after a while he stopped asking. I think the fact that we tried so hard to be nice to him finally convinced him that we didn't hate him. I don't know where he had gotten that idea in the first place."<p>

"Remember when Nabiki came home for a visit? I think that was the first time she ever complimented my cooking. And she made it so clear to Daddy that she supported us in our decision to be on our own."

"It was just after her visit that Kasumi came to us with the letter from Cologne. I remember your face changing as you read it, and then you handed it to me so I could . . "

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Ranma,<em>

_I'm sure that you did not expect to hear from me, but I felt it necessary to write to you at this time, as it will soon be impossible for me to do so again._

Shampoo, Mousse and I have returned to Joketsuzoku, and much has happened since then.

_When our people found that Shampoo had failed to follow Amazon law, many of them treated her as outcast. It was very difficult for her the first few weeks after our return._

_One person who did not treat her badly was the village carpenter. He and Shampoo had been playmates when they were children, and he seemed happy to have her back. Shampoo spent quite a bit of time watching him building furniture, which he had become quite skilled at since our departure for Japan. What she did not realize was that he was waiting for her arm to heal._

_As soon as Shampoo was able to fight again, he challenged and defeated her. Shampoo did not argue when he insisted that they marry immediately._

_They are happy, Ranma, and therefore I am happy also. Shampoo is once more accepted as an Amazon, and I can leave her knowing that she will be all right._

_For I am dying. My age has finally caught up with me, and I will probably be gone by the time you receive this letter. I apologize for all of the pain I have caused you and your wife, and wish you nothing but happiness in your lives._

_In closing, Ranma, I must tell you that we visited Jusenkyo as soon as we came back to China. The springs have not been restored, and the guide was not there. I did see his daughter, though, and Plum tells me that her father has a plan to restore the springs, and that he is confident that he will be successful. She has promised to contact you should that happen._

_Please forgive me for the past, and may your future be a happy one._

_Cologne"_

* * *

><p>Akane looked up from the letter, to find tears in her husband's eyes. Ranma wiped away the tears, looking somewhat embarrassed.<p>

"It's funny, Akane. After all the old ghou. . .Cologne, did to us, I didn't think I would feel this - this bad."

Akane was also crying, and Kasumi stayed with them, offering what comfort she could. Kasumi had been making it a habit to visit regularly. She missed her sisters, and while Nabiki was too far away to visit, Akane was nearby.

Kasumi's regular visits were having an effect on Dr. Tofu. He no longer walked into walls when he saw her, and was up to the point where he could manage an entire sentence when speaking to her. Akane had been observing them, and was very encouraged. She'd made up her mind that Kasumi and Tofu belonged together, and wanted to see them married, or at least engaged, before she and Ranma returned home.

* * *

><p>"The weeks went so quickly, Ranma, and before we knew it spring had come, and Nabiki was home. Our families gave us a wonderful first anniversary party, and then it was time for our senior prom."<p>

Nabiki and Kasumi insisted that they should dress Akane for her prom, the way Kasumi and Akane had done for Nabiki. Akane gave in, and Ranma took her home and gave her into the hands of her sisters. After dressing, he went downstairs to wait for her, and sat with their parents.

Ranma endured several uncomfortable minutes with Mr. Tendo, who had come to the conclusion that Ranma and Akane would be moving back to the house once they graduated. Ranma wondered where the idea had come from, and was about to ask when footsteps on the stairs made them all turn around.

Akane looked lovely. Her father took one look, and burst into tears.

"Akane, you look just like your dear mother! Oh, if only she could see you!"

Akane was afraid that her father was going to cry all over her gown, but Genma had the presence of mind to hold onto his friend's arm, and prevent him from hanging all over his daughter.

"The prom was perfect, Ranma. Everyone had a wonderful time, and we danced every dance."

Akane paused, and kissed Ranma's cheek.

"I believe, Ranma, that our daughter was conceived the night of the prom."

* * *

><p>Comments welcome!<p> 


	3. Part 3

Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.

BREAKING FREE

** Chapter 15**

** Changes**

Ranma stopped, listening. He was still lost. What had happened to Akane's voice?

"Akane?"

* * *

><p>Akane's head jerked up. She'd fallen asleep, leaning over onto Ranma's bed.<p>

"Ranma?"

Ranma didn't look as if he had moved. Perhaps she'd dreamed that he had whispered to her.

"Ready to listen some more, Ranma? I'm sorry that my voice is so bad."

"We did a lot of talking over the next few weeks, Ranma, and some of it was arguing. Deciding whether or not to move home after graduation was hard, wasn't it? But we knew that we'd have to, eventually. One small room was all right for the two of us, but for three?"

* * *

><p>"Akane? Hey! Are you asleep?"<p>

Akane's eyes opened slowly. She was in bed, with her cheek pillowed against her textbook. She and Ranma had been studying for finals together.

"Sorry, Ranma. I can't stay awake any longer. If we're not ready for tomorrow, we never will be."

Ranma took the book off the bed, crawled beneath the blankets, and turned off the light.

"We're ready, Akane. Go back to sleep."

Ranma closed his eyes, and smiled. Since he and Akane had moved into their own place, both their grades had improved. Having a quiet place to study, and being able to work together, had helped both of them.

As Ranma drifted off, he wondered why Akane was so tired. She'd been going to bed early for the past few days, and hadn't seemed to be herself.

* * *

><p>The broth was simmering, and the vegetables were nearly done. Akane sliced up the tofu and added it to the soup, and then went to the refrigerator for the miso. Akane knew that Ranma was being diplomatic most of the time when he praised her cooking, but she also knew that he truly liked her miso soup.<p>

Akane opened the container, and measured out the miso into a small bowl. She added some soup from the pot, and stirred it to melt the paste. A pungent aroma rose from the bowl, and Akane backed away. She controlled her reaction, and cautiously sniffed the bowl. Had the miso gone bad?

No, there was nothing wrong with the miso, but there was definitely something wrong with her. Akane added the miso to the soup, stirred it, and opened the window to get some air.

Ranma emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and shut the window.

"Akane, whaddya have the window open for? It's chilly in here!"

Ranma dressed quickly, and pulled the table away from the wall where they kept it propped during the night. Akane brought the soup to the table, and sat down on the floor next to Ranma.

"Sorry, Ranma. I needed some air."

"You look a little pale, Akane. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Contrary to what Akane had said, she was not fine. After two sips of the soup, she put it down, and pushed it away.

"Akane? Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm just not hungry."

Akane forced herself to make it through her tests, and by lunchtime was ravenous. She and Ranma met beneath their favorite tree, and Ranma watched, bemused, as Akane wolfed down her lunch, and began eyeing his.

"I guess you feel better, don't you?"

"Much. Are you going to eat that rice?"

Ranma surrendered.

"Here, take it."

* * *

><p>After another late-night study session, Akane fell into bed. The last of their finals were the next day, and she wanted everything to go well.<p>

To the contrary, the next morning was worse. When the alarm went off, Akane sat up, turned green, and squashed Ranma by crawling over him in her haste to get to the bathroom. Ranma could hear her gagging, and opened the door to get to her side. Afterward, he lifted her up and placed her back in bed.

"Rest, Akane. I'll make some tea."

Akane nodded, and lay down. The room seemed to be moving. Her mind kept trying to determine why she was feeling so bad, and she suddenly sat up, dizzy or not. Ranma turned around from the stove and found Akane gazing at the calendar, and counting on her fingers.

"Oh dear."

"What, Akane?"

"I think . . . I think . ."

"What?"

"Can you run down to the store, Ranma? There's something we need."

"What?"

"Um, a pregnancy test kit."

"WHAT!"

Ranma had always prided himself on how fast he could run, but this time he broke all previous records. He found Akane nervously clutching the blankets when he came back.

A few minutes later Akane was alternately smiling and crying, and Ranma was holding her so tightly it was a wonder she could breathe. Then he let go, feeling incredibly protective.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Did I hurt you?"

Akane wiped her eyes, and kissed him.

"It's okay to hug me, Ranma. I don't think I'll break."

Ranma held Akane's hand as they walked to school. They were both pretty much in a state of shock.

Ranma had fixed Akane a simple breakfast, and persuaded her to eat some of it before they left the house. He was deathly afraid that she'd pass out during finals, and reveal their little secret.

* * *

><p>"We kept the secret well, Ranma. No one at school suspected, although you were getting some extra teasing about how close you were sticking to me. Dr. Tanaka said I was perfectly healthy, but you were so protective."<p>

Akane leaned over to hug Ranma, and caress his face.

"At the time I guess it annoyed me, but I think it was because I was so sick the first few weeks. I'm sorry I snapped at you all the time."

"By the time we graduated, though, I was feeling much better, and it was time to move back home."

* * *

><p>"It seems like it was yesterday that we were carrying these things UP the stairs!"<p>

Dr. Tofu's good-natured laugh made Ranma smile.

"We owe you a few favors, Doc. When Kasumi needs to move her things in, we'll help."

Tofu walked into the wall, and giggled. Ranma sighed. Tofu and Kasumi had been engaged for a week now, and Tofu was still walking on air.

* * *

><p>"Our last night here, Ranma. I'm glad we had the chance to be on our own."<p>

Ranma pulled Akane into his arms, and settled back onto the pillows.

"We'll just have to hang onto our independence, Akane. Kasumi will be gone next summer, and Nabiki is away at college. I doubt if she'll ever live at the house again. That leaves you, me, your father, and the baby. I think your father will end up depending on us, the way he depends on Kasumi."

"Depending on us sounds better than bossing us around, Ranma."

Ranma smiled, held Akane closer, and kissed her.

"Never again, Akane. Now stop worrying, and kiss me."

** Chapter 16**

** Fighting For Control**

Ranma's doctor seemed to spend an extra long time examining him, and Akane could see his face crease with worry.

"What's wrong, Doctor? Please don't try to hide it from me."

The doctor sighed. Mrs. Saotome was more perceptive than he liked.

"The truth?"

"Yes."

"Normally, people in your husband's situation wake up long before this. If he doesn't come round soon, you may wish to consider transferring him to a long-term care facility."

"L-long term? What are you saying?"

"I'm afraid he may not be waking up."

* * *

><p>Akane was on her way to the waiting room to see her sisters when she heard whispers behind her.<p>

"That's the one I was telling you about. She's been here ever since her husband was brought in. Poor thing won't admit that it's hopeless."

"Shh! She'll hear you!"

Akane pretended that she hadn't heard a word, and continued walking. She kept a neutral expression on her face until she'd closed the door of the waiting room behind her. Only then did she fall into her sisters' arms, and weep.

Akane smiled, and kissed Kasumi and Nabiki.

"Thank you. I guess I needed a good cry."

* * *

><p>Nabiki waited until the door had closed behind her sister before she turned to Kasumi.<p>

"She's needed that cry for a long time, Kasumi, not just since the accident. Everyone's been too hard on them."

"I know, Nabiki. I've been listening to Akane talk to Ranma when I sit with her. I never really fully understood what they've been through before."

* * *

><p>Akane opened her eyes, and smiled at Ranma.<p>

"I didn't realize how much I missed this bed, Ranma."

Ranma grinned, and pulled Akane closer.

"Yeah, and I don't have to fold it up and shove it in the closet for you to have enough room to cook breakfast!"

Ranma paused, and kissed Akane.

"Speaking of breakfast, who's going to make it? You or Kasumi?"

"Kasumi said she would this morning, but we'll do a lot of the cooking together."

"So you don't have to get up yet, right?"

Akane saw the look in Ranma's eyes, and grinned at him.

"Nope. What did you have in mind?"

"What do you think?"

* * *

><p>Soun put down his newspaper as Kasumi put the teapot on the table.<p>

"Where are Ranma and Akane?"

"They haven't come downstairs yet, Father. I'm sure they'll be along shortly."

Some time later the pair rushed downstairs, wearing their gis. Ranma plopped down in his place, and reached up to help Akane sit down. Soun noted Ranma's tender treatment of his daughter, and nodded approvingly.

"All ready to practice. Good! The two of you make me proud."

Ranma's mouth dropped open. He wasn't accustomed to much praise from his father-in-law.

"There's only one thing the two of you can do to make me completely happy."

"What's that, Daddy?"

"Give us an heir to the school."

Ranma put his arm around his wife's shoulders, and smiled. This was going to be fun.

"You'll have one some time in January, Father Tendo."

Ranma wasn't very surprised to see his father-in-law begin crying, and quickly supplied him with a box of tissues.

* * *

><p>Soun sat alone, finishing his tea. Ranma and Akane had gone to the dojo to practice, and Kasumi was in the kitchen, washing the dishes. He could hear her singing. Soun sighed. He would miss Kasumi's singing when she left home.<p>

A call from the hallway announced the arrival of the Saotomes, and Soun jumped up to welcome them.

"Saotome! Wonderful news!"

"What's that, Tendo?"

"Our children are giving us an heir to the school."

Nodoka smiled from ear to ear, and Genma started to swell with pride.

"That's wonderful! Where are they?"

"Practicing."

"WHAT!"

The dojo door opened, and Genma entered. Ranma and Akane did not stop for his entrance, but continued sparring with one another. Suddenly, he thrust himself between them.

"Son, are you out of your mind! Akane shouldn't be doing this!"

Genma grabbed Akane and hugged her, something he didn't do very often. Akane blushed in embarrassment.

"Ranma should be taking better care of you than this, Akane. You might get hurt."

"Pop."

"Yes, Ranma?"

"We're only exercising. Akane isn't throwing me, and I'm not throwing her around, or hitting her. The doctor said it was okay."

Genma frowned.

"What about your students? Can you trust them not to hurt her?"

Ranma turned red.

"Pop! Don't you think I know better? Akane will lead classes, but she's not sparring with any of our students. I'll do that."

"Hey, wait a minute! Don't I get to talk here? I know better than to endanger our baby, Father Saotome."

After Genma had calmed down enough to accept the reasonableness of what Ranma and Akane had told him, he joined them in their practice. They were toweling themselves off when Nodoka slid the door open.

"I've made some tea. Won't you come back into the house?"

"We'll be right there."

Genma smiled at the young couple, and slapped his son on the back.

"I'm glad you moved back, Ranma. Tendo missed the two of you."

"Do I get to stay this time, Pop? Any farmers coming around?"

"No, no farmers."

"No fiancees?"

Genma muttered something that didn't sound particularly pleasant, and walked back to the house. Akane laughed, and put her arm through Ranma's.

"You can't resist getting in those digs, can you?"

"I just don't trust him, Akane."

Ranma would have trusted his father even less if he'd seen the guilty expression on his face.

* * *

><p>"Things were fine at the beginning, Ranma, but little by little as the summer went on, we began to feel the pressure again. We'd become used to independence when we were on our own, and they wanted the control back."<p>

"Daddy wanted me to slow down, even though I was just fine and following my doctor's instructions. Your father was still coming around trying to tell us how to teach. Your mother was always bringing over food that was 'for expectant mothers', even though Kasumi and I were cooking together."

"I think the only times we were completely at peace was when we were in our room together, but we couldn't live our lives in our bedroom."

Akane played with Ranma's fingers, laughing softly to herself.

"I'd always taken our my frustration on you, Ranma, especially when you didn't deserve it. I'm so sorry for all the times I yelled at you or hit you when you weren't at fault. One thing I learned last summer was that we needed each other too much to fight like that anymore."

"So I began taking out my rage on our families."

* * *

><p>Soun saw his daughter coming down the hallway, and ducked out the back door. She'd been on a rampage since early that morning, and he didn't want to be anywhere near her. He found Kasumi sitting outside by the pond, and sat beside her.<p>

"Kasumi, what is wrong with Akane?"

"Don't you know, Father?"

Soun looked totally lost.

"You're treating her like a little girl, Father. Akane is a married woman, and she doesn't need you to direct everything that she does. Give her some room to breathe."

"But Kasumi, she's my youngest, my baby. . ."

Kasumi didn't like to criticize her father, so she tried to express herself as gently as she could.

"Father, Akane is going to have a baby, but she's not a baby herself. She and Ranma still have a lot to learn, but they won't be able to if you keep trying to control them. Let them make mistakes - it's good for them."

Kasumi stood and went back into the house, leaving her father to think about what she'd said. He took her advice to heart for a few days, but soon slipped back into his old ways.

** Chapter 17**

** Buildup To An Explosion**

Akane was getting worried. She was nearly to the end of her story, and Ranma was still not awake. Her eyes strayed from his face to the bag Kasumi had brought with her when she'd returned to the hospital. Akane gently touched her lips to Ranma's, picked up the bag, and walked down the hallway to the shower room. As the door closed behind her, Ranma smiled.

Akane looked in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was greasy, and she generally looked awful.

"I mustn't let Ranma see me like this when he wakes."

Fifteen minutes later, feeling refreshed, Akane returned to Ranma's room, and discovered that her husband wasn't alone. Seated in the chair close to the bed was someone she hadn't seen in a long time. To her surprise, instead of the usual bitterness and anger, the words coming from his mouth were encouraging.

"C'mon, Ranma. You can't sleep like this forever! You've got to get up for Akane, and your child."

"Ryoga!"

Ryoga turned around, and blushed. He'd been avoiding Akane for a long time, and he didn't know what to say to her.

"A-a-akane. A-are you all right?"

Ryoga jumped up, let Akane take the chair close to Ranma, and pulled another alongside her.

"How did you find out, Ryoga?"

"I bumped into Dr. Tofu. He gave me a ride here. What happened?"

Akane closed her eyes for a moment. This was the part of the story she was about to tell Ranma. She may as well tell it to Ryoga at the same time.

"It really started in late autumn, Ryoga."

* * *

><p>Akane sat in the corner of the dojo, watching Ranma teach. She was no longer allowed to take part in the classes, but she attended all of them, watching the students, and discussing their progress with Ranma afterwards. After the students left, Ranma walked over, and helped her up.<p>

"You're getting harder to pick up every day, Akane."

"Yes, I know I'm fat."

Ranma flinched. Akane was looking down at the floor, not at him. He put his hand under her chin, and made her look up.

"You're not fat, Akane. You're pregnant. Big difference."

Ranma hugged his wife, and chuckled when he got kicked.

"Someone's getting in the way again."

"You should feel it from this side, Ranma."

* * *

><p>"Ranma's parents came to dinner that night, and the same old subject came up. I'd been biting my tongue for weeks, but this time I just couldn't."<p>

"We'll bring up this boy right, Tendo, won't we? He'll be trained in the art from the very beginning. Think of the training trips we'll take!"

"Excuse me."

"Right, Saotome. The heir to the school will be a true master."

"EXCUSE ME!"

Everyone turned to Akane, who had struggled to her feet, and was turning bright red.

"You two are NOT taking my child anywhere!"

Ranma jumped up, and took Akane's arm.

"We'll train our own child, Pop. I won't have you disappearing with him the way you did with me!"

* * *

><p>"That was the first big scene. The next one started a few days later when no one was home but me. I suppose I should have known something like this would happen, but it was still such a shock."<p>

Akane looked at the clock. She and Ranma were due to go to their childbirth class soon, but he hadn't returned from the store yet. There was a knock at the door, and Akane went to open it, assuming that Ranma had his hands full. Instead of Ranma, she found two people standing there: A man in his forties, and a young girl, who was obviously his daughter.

"May I help you?"

"Is this the residence of Ranma Saotome?"

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Saotome."

The man looked at Akane, and then at his daughter.

"Mrs. Ranma Saotome?"

"Yes."

Akane knew that something was very wrong.

"Won't you come in?"

"Papa."

The man looked at his daughter.

"Let's go home."

"No, dear. Not until I find out what's going on."

"Please, Papa?"

"Hey, Akane, we have company?"

Ranma appeared behind the pair, his arms full of groceries.

* * *

><p>"Ryoga, Father Saotome had done it to us again, and he hadn't even had the courage to tell us when Ranma had asked him. Ranma had another fiancee."<p>

"Mr. Tanaka was rather upset at first when he discovered that Ranma knew nothing about the engagement, but he was reasonable enough not to blame Ranma. He was going to find Father Saotome and take out his anger on him, but his daughter stopped him."

* * *

><p>"Where does your father live, Saotome? I'm going to take this up with him. You and your wife aren't responsible for the situation."<p>

"Papa."

"Yes, dear?"

"Please take me home. I came because you made a promise, but we don't have to keep it now. I can marry Masako now, can't I? Please, Papa?"

Ranma and Akane watched Mr. Tanaka melt under his daughter's gaze.

* * *

><p>"We got out of that mess easily enough, but Ranma couldn't forgive his father. He didn't speak to him for a long time. I hated to see him so upset, and I couldn't blame him for being that way, but I didn't know what to do to make it better."<p>

"When Ranma's parents would visit Ranma was always glad to see his mother, but he acted as if his father was invisible. I would talk to him a little bit, but I was afraid to look as if I was taking sides with him instead of with Ranma, so I tried not to be too friendly."

"Then the doctor sent me for another ultrasound, to try to pin down when I was due..."

* * *

><p>It was cold and windy as Ranma helped Akane into the cab.<p>

"We could have walked, Ranma. It's not that far."

"It's too cold, Akane."

Akane snuggled close to Ranma, and smiled up at him.

"Are you upset that the technician told us the baby's sex? I know we wanted to be surprised."

"No, it's okay. I hope she's as beautiful as you are."

Akane blushed.

"We were down to two names for a girl, weren't we? Which one should we pick?"

Ranma smiled, and chose one. Akane agreed completely.

The couple found the Saotomes visiting when they arrived at home. Ranma made an effort to be friendly to his father, and Genma took that as complete forgiveness and began making speeches again.

"We'll have wonderful times with the boy, won't we, Ranma?"

"That's not possible, Pop. It's a girl."

Genma's face fell. It was evident that he was terribly disappointed.

"Well, maybe the next one will be a boy."

Akane sat there in shock for a second, and then lost her temper.

"Are you implying that my daughter is worth less because of her sex? Are you going to brush your grandchild away just like that? How DARE you!"

Genma backed off, stuttering, and Akane rose to her feet. Nodoka jumped up, and grabbed her daughter-in-law's arm.

"No, Akane! You'll make yourself sick!"

"Akane, I was just saying that we need a boy to carry on the school, to carry on the line. That's all, really."

Ranma had been doing a slow burn all the while, and began stalking toward his father. To his surprise, his mother got there first.

** Chapter 18**

** Come Back To Me**

Ryoga watched as Akane caught her breath. Her voice was down to almost a whisper, which didn't surprise him. The nurses had told him that she'd been talking to her husband nonstop since his arrival at the hospital.

"What happened next, Akane?"

"I didn't know Mother Saotome was so strong, Ryoga. She picked her husband up, and threw him. Father Saotome went right through the shoji doors, and into the pond."

* * *

><p>Everyone watched in shock as Genma flew through the air and into the pond. Or rather, onto it. There was a thin skin of ice on the pond, and he landed hard and cracked it. Soon a soaked panda was struggling, trying to free himself from the ice.<p>

After a few moments it was evident that Genma had panicked, and was unable to free himself. Ranma made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a snort of exasperation, and ran outside to help his father.

"Calm down, Pop! Let me help you!"

Genma either couldn't or wouldn't hear his son, and continued to flail about wildly. Ranma attempted to duck under his father's arms, slipped on the ice, and was swept completely off his feet by his father's arms.

Akane watched in horror as Ranma flew forward, hit his head on the ice, and sank.

When they'd pulled Ranma from the pond, he wasn't breathing. A huge lump was forming on his head, and it was evident that he'd taken in a lot of water. Akane immediately began to work on her husband, breathing a prayer of thanks that she'd taken a first aid course. Genma sat there, shivering, and Nodoka poured hot water on him and her son to change them back.

Akane was too busy trying to revive Ranma to express her annoyance to her mother-in-law. What did it matter what sex Ranma was right now?

"Akane, stop. Let me take over for a minute."

Akane felt Kasumi pulling her off her husband, and resisted for a second, but she knew she was too tired to continue breathing for him. Where was that ambulance?

* * *

><p>Akane sniffled, and looked about for a tissue. Ryoga handed her the box, and watched her wipe her eyes, and blow her nose.<p>

"I couldn't understand how a fall in the pond could do this to Ranma, but the doctors said that it was the temperature of the water. He'd taken so much cold water into his lungs that it was a complete shock to his system, and the blow to the head wasn't helping."

"Daddy takes good care of the pond, but pond water isn't the best thing to breathe in, and the doctors were afraid Ranma would get an infection. So far, it doesn't look like it, but they're so worried because he won't wake up."

"Ryoga, Ranma's never let anything defeat him! He's fought you, Kuno, Herb, Saffron. He's been in the biggest battles. A little koi pond can't kill him - it can't!"

Akane continued to sniffle, and Ryoga just looked at her. At first, couldn't think of a thing to say. Finally he stood up, and patted her head. It didn't seem to be enough, and after a bit of hesitation, Ryoga bent over and kissed Akane's cheek. She jumped in surprise, putting a hand to her cheek.

"I don't know if this makes sense to you, Akane, but listen to me. Don't give up. Ranma has always won his fights because he was always fighting for you. He's fighting for you now. Tell him to win."

Before Akane could respond, Ryoga squeezed Ranma's arm, and left.

* * *

><p>Akane was alone with Ranma again. Ryoga had gone home with her sisters, her father, and Ranma's parents. To her, it seemed as if her family had given up. Tofu had visited again, but he had patients who needed him.<p>

Akane was tired, and frightened. Ranma had moved his hands a little bit, and then seemed to sink deeper into sleep. Her voice was down to a whisper, and she only spoke to plead with him to wake. She put her face down onto the mattress, and whispered another prayer.

* * *

><p>Akane put on a thick sweater, wrapped her daughter in another blanket, and headed downstairs. She was reaching for her coat when Kasumi found her.<p>

"Where are you going, Akane?"

"To see Ranma."

"It's too cold for you to take the baby."

Akane wanted to argue with her sister, but felt too weak to make the effort. She handed the baby to her, and put on her coat.

"All right. I'll see you later."

Akane spread a blanket on the ground, and sat close to Ranma's tombstone.

"I'm back, love."

"Kasumi wouldn't let me bring the baby. I'm sorry. Maybe when it's a little warmer."

"I would have come sooner, Ranma, but I was so sick after she was born. Kasumi has been doing all the work, taking care of her. If I wasn't nursing her, I doubt if I'd get a chance to hold her at all."

"Ranma, I'm weak without you. I didn't realize it. I was so weak and cowardly I didn't even fight them when they chose a different name for the baby. You and I chose such a lovely name, and she doesn't have it."

"Everyone keeps telling me how much she looks like Mom. Are they all blind, Ranma? Don't they see who she looks like? Love, all she needs is a red pigtail, but I think her hair will be as black as yours."

Akane moved closer to the stone, and leaned against it, resting her cheek on the cold marble.

"It should have been different for us, Ranma. It could have been. I wish I knew what we did wrong. If I only had a chance to try again."

Akane began to cry, and she let the tears flow, not bothering to wipe them away.

"Ranma, I'd better go home. I'm getting too cold. I promise to come back soon."

Akane started to lift her head, and found that her tears had frozen her cheek to Ranma's tombstone. She tried to pull away, and winced in pain. Then she stopped struggling.

"Ranma, my legs are asleep, and my feet are frozen. I can't get up, and I don't care. I may as well stay with you forever."

For a second, Akane hesitated. What about her daughter? Almost as if Ranma had asked her the question, she answered it.

"Our daughter deserves better than a mother who's only half-alive. Kasumi will take good care of her. Let me stay with you."

Akane closed her eyes, and allowed the cold to take her.

* * *

><p>"Akane?"<p>

"Akane?"

Akane felt a gentle pulling on her shoulder, and resisted. She only wanted to be left alone. Then she heard the hoarse whisper, and recognized the voice. Akane opened her eyes to see a beloved pair of blue eyes looking back at her. She opened her mouth, and whispered to him.

"Ran-ma? You're alive?"

Ranma smiled weakly, and whispered back to her.

"I think so. You can't talk, either?"

"I lost my voice because I've been talking to you for three days."

Ranma's eyes opened wide.

"Three days? It's been that long? I heard you, you know. I followed the sound of your voice until I found my way back."

Akane burst into tears, and wrapped her arms around her husband. He stroked her hair, and let her cry.

"It's all right, Akane. It's all right."

When Ranma's doctor came in to check on him, he nearly collapsed in shock when he discovered Akane sound asleep in the bed, and Ranma sitting in the chair, holding her hand.

"Saotome? You're awake?"

"Shh, keep it down. Akane needs her rest."

**EPILOGUE**

"You're almost there, Akane, come on!"

"I'm so tired, Ranma."

Ranma took a cool cloth and wiped the sweat from his wife's face.

"I know, sweetheart, but you're strong. You can do this."

The midwife looked up at Ranma, and gestured to him.

"I can see the head, Mr. Saotome. You'd better come over now if you're going to be the one to catch this baby."

Ranma gently pried Akane's fingers from his, and moved around to the other end of the bed.

"She's right, Akane, I can see . ."

Ranma was interrupted as another contraction took Akane and she pushed with it.

Akane fell back, exhausted. She heard a soft cough, and then a loud cry.

"It's a boy, Akane!"

"A boy?"

Ranma looked from the screaming child in his arms to his wife's smile.

"Yes, love. A boy this time, and you get to name him."

Akane looked into her husband's eyes. Only one name would do.

"His name is Ranma."

Akane sat in bed, holding her son. She couldn't stop looking at him-he was so perfect. There was a soft knock on the door, and she looked up.

"Ready for some company, Akane?"

Ranma pushed the door open and walked in, a daughter in each arm. Five year old Noriko jumped down, and ran to her mother.

"Oh Mama, he's so little! Can I hold him?"

Noriko got into the bed, and Akane carefully put Ranma into his sister's arms. She was a little awkward at first, but was soon sitting with a huge smile on her face.

Ranma put three year old Mayuki down on the other side of Akane, and grinned as she cuddled up to her mother, and cautiously patted her stomach.

"No baby, Mama?"

"No, honey. The baby is there, see?"

At that point Ranma woke. Mayuki watched as his face turned red, and he began to cry.

"Too noisy, Mama."

Akane giggled.

"Babies are like that."

* * *

><p>Two months later...<p>

Ranma looked around downstairs for Akane. Not finding her, he ran upstairs and found her in their bedroom, nursing little Ranma.

Ranma sat on the bed, watching. The rocking chair creaked softly as Akane nursed the baby. Once he'd fallen asleep, Ranma took him from Akane while she buttoned her blouse, and brought him to his room. Ranma gently placed his son in his crib, covered him, and returned to Akane. Taking her hands, he pulled her to her feet, and kissed her.

Moments later, Akane looked down to find her blouse unbuttoned again. She smiled, and let Ranma remove it.

"Where are the girls?"

"Downstairs with your father. They're 'practicing' with him."

Akane smiled, and moved closer into Ranma's embrace.

"That will keep them busy."

Seconds later, they heard a soft voice on the other side of the door.

"Papa?"

Ranma sighed, and heard a similar one from Akane. When you had children, time alone was precious. He mouthed "later", let go of Akane, and retrieved her blouse.

"What it is, Noriko?"

"A big box came, and I carried it up all by myself. But I can't open the door."

Ranma opened the door, and saw his daughter valiantly struggling with a box much too big for her to carry. She had his looks, and her mother's personality - determined. Ranma took the box, and put it on the bed.

"Thank you, Noriko. Now go back down. You're supposed to be helping Grandpa watch Mayuki, remember?"

"Yes, Papa."

Ranma pulled a letter off the box, and opened it.

"Akane, it's from Ryoga."

"Ryoga? We haven't seen him in months. Where is he?"

Ranma looked at the box again.

"China, evidently."

Akane settled into the rocking chair, and watched Ranma read the leter. When tears began to flow down her husband's cheeks she left the rocking chair, and sat down next to him.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Akane. Everything is right - read the letter. I'll - I'll be downstairs."

Ranma picked up the box and left the bedroom, leaving Akane staring at the letter.

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Ranma,<em>

_I'm sorry I wasn't there for the birth of your child, but I got lost again. I hope it was a boy this time._

_I found myself in China a few months ago, and was trying to find my way home, when I wandered into a village. Someone grabbed me from behind, and hugged me, and when I turned around I was stunned to see Shampoo. She took me to her home and introduced me to her husband and children, and asked about everyone back in Nerima. I filled her in the best I could, and was surprised to see that she was_ not only _interested in how you were but glad that you were happy._

_Of course, I asked about the springs, and Shampoo said that the guide had beenworking on a plan to restore them, without success. He had approached the government to ask them to grant funds for this purpose. Ranma, he told them that the springs were a "national treasure" that should not be lost forever. They didn't listen._

_I didn't want to leave China without speaking to him, so Shampoo's husband walked me there the next day. The guide seemed glad to see me, and pulled out a lot of papers and plans and tried to explain them to me. His Japanese isn't very good, and my Chinese worse, but I began to understand. Once the flooding ended, the springs had dried up again, and he wanted to restore the source so they would fill. Unfortunately, he couldn't afford to hire help and was trying to do all the work himself. At the rate it was going, it would take forever._

_That was when I remembered what Cologne had said. The technique she had taught me was for mining. Perhaps it was destined that it should be used for something good. I volunteered to help, and began right away. For the past few months we've been digging, and breaking rock, and working very hard. Then, just a week ago, I hit the source - from a different point - and felt the earth shake. We lay there, holding the ground, and thinking that we would be swallowed up. After the longest seconds of my life it stopped, and we pulled ourselves to our feet and ran back to Jusenkyo. The ground was trembling,_ just a little, and at first nothing more _was happening. Then we heard a rushing sound, and the dry hole I was standing next to began to fill. We ran from spring to spring, watching the water come back, laughing and hugging each other. Plum came out of the house with the signs she'd spent so long painting, and put them up next to every spring, so that what they were would no longer by a mystery. When she came to the Spring of Drowned Man she looked at me, and simply pointed. I didn't need a second invitation._

_Ranma, I never told you, but I broke up with Akari because I found out that she loved me as a pig more than as a man. I could not live with that._

_Plum has grown a great deal since you saw her last. She is no longer a little girl, but a young woman. Although my job here is complete, I think I will stay. That's why I'm mailing you the water, rather than bringing it in person. I've also sent it to your father._

_Shampoo has returned here, and cured herself. I've never seen her happier._

_Perhaps some day I will visit, with Plum. Until then, be happy._

_Ryoga"_

* * *

><p>Akane put the letter down, wiped her eyes, and went looking for Ranma. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard him shouting her name.<p>

"It worked, Akane! It worked!"

Akane heard Ranma's voice through the bathroom door as she ran towards it.

Ranma stood beneath the cold shower, teeth chattering. It was a cold as it could get, and he was still male. He turned off the shower, stepped into the tub, and immersed himself in the hot water. It was going to take a few minutes to get the cold out of his bones.

The bathroom door opened, and Ranma went back in time. To him, it was the first day he'd met Akane, because she was standing in the doorway wearing nothing, and holding a towel in front of herself.

Then he was back in the present, because instead of backing out of the room and running away, Akane dropped the towel, and joined him in the tub.

* * *

><p>End - thank you for reading, and comments, as always, are welcome.<p> 


	4. Soothing Noriko

"Soothing Noriko", a Ranma 1/2 fanfic by KaraOhki, June 7, 1998.

Ranma 1/2 was created by Rumiko Takahashi (Yes, we know), and this story is not intended for commercial purposes, or to infringe on her rights.

{ } indicates thought

Author's Note:

For those who've read my story "Breaking Free", this short story will fit into that time frame.

Subject: Mr. and Mrs. Ranma Saotome are discovering some of the dubious "joys" of parenting.

* * *

><p>SOOTHING NORIKO<p>

1:00 a.m.

The wailing was soft at first, and then increased in volume.

Ranma sat up, and was joined seconds later by Akane. Akane pushed the sheets back, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and was dragged back by Ranma. He tucked her in, and got up.

"It's my turn. Go back to sleep."

Akane merely nodded, and closed her eyes. She had dark circles under them from lack of sleep.

Noriko was teething. Ranma couldn't remember anything he'd experienced that was as difficult as watching his daughter cry, sometimes for hours on end. He would have preferred suffering through a training trip in the rain to seeing her like this.

Noriko's diaper needed changing, and Ranma hoped that being clean and dry would soothe her, but she continued to cry. His tired legs moved without thought as he paced back and forth, rubbing her back, and talking softly to her.

* * *

><p>1:30 a.m.<p>

Ranma held his breath as he tucked Noriko back into her crib. When he had tried it ten minutes earlier, she'd begun to cry again. This time she let out a soft sigh, and settled down.

Within seconds, Ranma was back in his bed, asleep.

* * *

><p>2:45 a.m.<p>

By the time Akane finished changing Noriko, she was wailing at the top of her voice. Akane couldn't help but marvel that such a tiny girl could have such a loud cry.

{Ranma has a morning class to teach. He needs his sleep.}

Akane carried Noriko downstairs, and retrieved her teething ring from the refrigerator. Noriko, however, would have none of it. Every time her mother tried to put it into her mouth she turned her head away, screaming.

By this time, Akane was near tears herself.

"Please, sweetie, take this. It will make you feel better."

Then Akane's sleep-deprived brain remembered something someone had told her.

{Please, please let this work.}

* * *

><p>3:00 a.m.<p>

Ranma opened his eyes, to see Akane's half of the bed empty. He turned over, but she was not in the rocking chair. A quick check of Noriko's room proved it empty, and he went downstairs.

It was dark and quiet downstairs, and Ranma was beginning to worry when he saw light coming from the direction of the bathroom.

Akane looked up as the bathroom door slid open, and held her finger to her lips. She was in the tub, cradling Noriko against her. Noriko was sucking on her teething ring, her half-closed eyes gazing at her mother.

Ranma kept his voice to a whisper.

"What made you do this?"

"Your mother suggested it. She said that she spent a lot of nights in the bathtub with you when you were teething."

Ranma couldn't help grinning.

"Maybe that's where I developed my love of soaking. May I join you?"

Akane's response was to make room.

Within minutes, Noriko was asleep, and Ranma took her from Akane. He placed the baby on his chest, wrapped one arm around her, and the other around his wife.

* * *

><p>3:30 a.m.<p>

The increase in the weight on his arm indicated that Akane had fallen asleep. Ranma shifted her so that he could hold her more securely, and settled down to wait.

Eventually, Ranma would have to wake Akane so they could all get back to bed, but for now he was quite content to let his girls sleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading<p>

Comments welcome


	5. Breaking Free  Ukyo's Story

Breaking Free/Ukyo's Story

by June "KaraOhki" Geraci

September 1998

The Ranma 1/2 universe belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

This story was written for entertainment only, and not for commercial purposes.

Another tale from my "Breaking Free" story arc.

Ukyo's Story answers this question: "What happened to Ukyo after she said goodbye to Ranma & Akane in 'Breaking Free', and went home?"

Written for those of you who mailed me, asking just that.

* * *

><p>Ukyo opened her eyes to the same thought she'd had yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that.<p>

"I gave up too easily."

She was making her bed when she doubled up, clutching her stomach. The doctor had told her to find the source of her stress and deal with it, or she would not get any better.

"Right", she muttered. "As if I could stop loving Ran-chan just like that."

Ukyo tiptoed past Konatsu's room, but she could hear him stirring before she got to the stairs. Her father had welcomed her home when she'd arrived, and had accepted Konatsu's arrival a few days later, but Ukyo knew that the presence in his home of a man who dressed like a woman made him uncomfortable. Also, Konatsu's constant hovering over her was irritating Ukyo almost more than she could bear.

She walked into the kitchen but her thoughts came along with her, and would not leave her alone.

Why had she given up her business and run away like that?

The answer was easy.

Because Ranma was married.

Ukyo got out what she needed to prepare breakfast. She was measuring out the rice when the bag dropped from her hands.

He's married, but is he happy?

Breakfast forgotten, Ukyo sat down to think about that concept.

How could Ranma possibly be happy, married to, to that girl? Ukyo chuckled. Funny, she couldn't even say the name in her mind.

"No!", she said aloud. "If I'm going to face my problems, then Akane is part of them. I'm not going to run away again."

Akane was short-tempered, less than pretty, treated her Ran-chan terribly, and was probably poisoning him. She and Ranma had been married several weeks. Perhaps by this time Ranma knew he'd made a mistake?

Ukyo swept up the spilled rice, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Ukyo's father watched her very closely over the next two days. His daughter had come home looking defeated and miserable, and her illness worried him, but this was different. Ukyo continued to work alongside him, cooking and serving okonomiyaki, but her mind was obviously elsewhere. Sometimes he'd have to speak to her two or three times before she would respond, and then she'd slip back into her own world again. Konatsu also kept watch over her, more than a little concerned that she was too distracted to be annoyed by his attention.<p>

"Ukyo-sama?"

"Ukyo-sama?"

Ukyo finally picked up her head, and noticed that Konatsu was holding out her mail.

"Oh. Thank you."

Ukyo flipped through the envelopes without much interest, until she saw that one was postmarked Nerima. She'd asked her friends to keep in touch, but hadn't had more than a few short notes from any of them. Ukyo left the rest of her mail behind, and took the letter upstairs to read in privacy.

_"I'm sorry you didn't get to finish the school year with us, Ukyo. We all missed you, and you missed a lot of fun. I think you would have loved it when the Chem Club blew up the lab with Principal Kuno in it. He spent the rest of the term completely covered in bandages, if you can imagine a mummy in a Hawaiian shirt."_

Ukyo's face broke into the first smile seen on it in weeks, and she laughed aloud and continued reading.

_"There's something you should know, Ukyo. Ranma is gone. He was seen with his father a few days ago, heading for the train station, and from what I hear neither of them looked very happy._

_I haven't seen Akane. I know she's been teaching in the dojo, and that everyone who asks her gets the same answer - Ranma is away on business, and will be back. What kind of business? He's supposed to be teaching with her. Ukyo, I think he left her."_

Ukyo hands closed around the letter, crumpling it. Her poor Ran-chan! What had his wife done to drive him away like that? She flattened the sheet out again and began reading, but the remainder of the letter was on other subjects.

She re-read the letter, and wrinkled her brow. There were not enough details for her to know for sure what was happening-just rumors and a lot of guessing on her friend's part. The only person who would know the whole truth would be Akane, and Ukyo was going to find out the truth. If Akane had hurt Ranma, she would regret it.

* * *

><p>A young man boarded the train, and sat in the back of the car.<p>

Ukyo had ordered Konatsu to remain behind, although he'd asked to go with her. When he begged her to tell him why, she'd hesitated, then told him the truth.

"I have to go to Nerima. It's about Ran-chan."

"He's married, Ukyo-sama. I thought you'd given him up."

Ukyo flushed.

"So had I."

Konatsu had retreated to his bedroom. There was no way he was going to stay home and let Ukyo go to Nerima by herself, especially not when she was so ill. He looked at himself in the mirror, pulled out a knife, and began hacking at his hair. Soon a young man in ordinary clothes, who wore his hair neatly pulled back into a short pony tail, climbed out the window.

* * *

><p>Ukyo looked up and down the platform. There were a couple of salarymen, three young girls giggling among themselves, and a slender young man. She smiled, and boarded the train.<p>

* * *

><p>Nerima didn't look any different than it had when she left it, except for two changes: Ucchan's and the Nekohanten were gone. Ukyo was staring at the Nekohanten's empty storefront, wondering if Shampoo was as unhappy as she was, when she heard her name being called. Toshi was waving at her from across the street, and Ukyo joined her.<p>

"Ukyo! It's been ages. How are you?"

Toshi had a look on her face that was very familiar to Ukyo. It meant she had a piece of juicy gossip, and was itching to share it.

"Maybe it's about Ran-chan", thought Ukyo, as she responded aloud: "It has been a long time, Toshi. What's new?"

After Toshi left her, Ukyo intended to go straight to Akane to see if the story was true, but she forced herself to stop, and find a place to eat lunch. She needed time to calm herself, and think of what she was going to say.

Toshi had grabbed Ukyo's arm, and held onto it.

"Have you heard about Ranma and Akane? They broke up!"

Ukyo knew that Toshi didn't like Akane and ordinarily would have taken this statement less than seriously, but the letter she'd received made her wonder.

"What do you mean, Toshi?"

"He took off with his father, and no one has seen them since."

"Are you sure it's not just a training trip, Toshi? Ranma and his father go on training trips all the time."

"He's a newlywed, Ukyo! If Ranma was going on a training trip, he'd take Akane along. Besides, she's obviously hiding something, and she's been looking really unhappy. Quite a few people have asked her where Ranma is, and she just says it's a family obligation, and he'll be home soon. When I asked her, she got really mad and said it was none of my business."

Ukyo couldn't help but smile.

"Did you expect any other answer, Toshi? The two of you never did get along. When did Ranma leave?"

"Nearly two weeks ago."

* * *

><p>Ukyo sipped her tea, deep in thought. Ranma was gone, and it appeared that only Akane might know where. If only she'd arrived two weeks ago! Then she could have gone with Ranma when he left. Her stomach began to hurt again, and she pushed the remains of her lunch aside.<p>

She stared into space, thinking, totally oblivious to the sight of a sunburned and tired-looking Ranma running past the restaurant window. When she left the restaurant and walked toward the Tendo home Konatsu followed at a discreet distance, keeping an eye on his love.

Ukyo's steps grew slower as she neared the dojo. She'd intended to ring the doorbell and ask for Akane, but if the other members of the family were there, they'd be a nuisance. Perhaps she should see who was home.

She climbed the fence, walked around the side of the house, and peeked through the doors into the dining area. No one was there, although the remains of a meal sat on the table.

"Kasumi must be out", she concluded. "She would never leave dishes lying around."

Then Ukyo stopped and listened. Had she just heard Ranma's voice? She tried the doors, but they were locked. She looked up toward Ranma's window, and began to climb.

"I'm out of shape", Ukyo thought. "This would have been easier a few weeks ago." Ignoring the pain in her stomach, Ukyo pulled herself up to Ranma's window, and peeked through the curtains. What she saw made her regret her actions.

Ranma was carrying his wife into the bedroom. Ukyo watched as he tossed Akane onto the bed, quickly discarded his clothing, and joined her. The final blow to her shattered hopes was hearing Ranma's words as he gathered Akane into his arms.

"I missed you so much, Akane. I won't let Pop do that to us again, ever."

Ukyo's eyes filled, and her knuckles turned white as she gripped the window frame. She began the climb back down but her vision blurred with tears, making it hard to see where she was going. When she lost her grip, a small cry escaped her as she fell.

* * *

><p>Ranma lifted his head, and looked toward the window.<p>

"Did you hear something, Akane?"

"No, I didn't."

Ranma frowned. He'd had enough experience with intruders like Happosai to make him want to take every precaution as far as his privacy was concerned.

"I'd better make sure."

Akane reached for Ranma as he was getting up, but he was too fast for her, and she pouted at him as he walked to the window. He laughed, and looked outside. The yard appeared empty, and then he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. When he looked again, there was nothing there.

Ranma closed the window and curtains, and returned to Akane.

"Did you see anything, Ranma?"

"I thought I saw something move, but I'm not sure."

"It was probably just a bird."

* * *

><p>Konatsu leaped over the wall, Ukyo in his arms. She was weeping, and clutching her stomach. "She shouldn't have come", he thought. "This is too much for her."<p>

Five minutes later, he carried her into Dr. Tofu's clinic.

* * *

><p>Ranma was getting up from the breakfast table the next day when the phone rang. Dr. Tofu was on the line.<p>

"Ranma, I'm glad you're home. Please come as quickly as you can."

"Is something wrong?"

"Just come over."

Akane was clearing the table, and Ranma leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Gotta run an errand. Be right back."

"Where are you going, Ranma?"

"Tofu's office. I think he has some kind of emergency."

"Wait, Ranma. Let me finish, and I'll come with you."

Kasumi interrupted them.

"Go, Akane. I'll clean up."

The Saotomes took their usual route along the canal, and found someone standing on the fence, blocking the way. It took a moment for Ranma to realize that it was Konatsu.

"Konatsu?"

"This is your fault,. Ukyo-sama wouldn't be so sick if it weren't for you!"

"Ukyo? I haven't seen her in weeks!"

Konatsu's expression grew harder than it already was.

"She's been sick since you got married. How could you reject her like that? She deserves better."

Akane's face got red, and she was about to shout at Konatsu, but Ranma put his arm around her waist and jumped them down to the sidewalk. He gestured at Konatsu to wait, and took his wife aside.

"Take it easy, Akane. Let me talk to him."

Ranma leaned against the fence for a moment, trying to find the right words. He'd never seen Konatsu act this way before - assertive or angry - and he didn't want to make the situation worse.

"I'm sorry, Konatsu. Ukyo does deserve better. She deserves a husband who loves her, and I don't. I love my wife. I don't know how to make her understand that."

"Well I don't know how to make her love me! I suppose you're on her way to the clinic?"

"Yes."

Konatsu turned away for a few seconds, clenching his fists.

"Be kind to her, Saotome."

* * *

><p>Ranma was very apprehensive when he approached Tofu's clinic, and opened the door. The doctor was waiting for him just inside<p>

"It's the start of an ulcer, Ranma. Ukyo's been allowing herself to be miserable for a long time. In fact, I think she's been deliberately wallowing in that misery."

Ranma's face fell.

"Oh damn, Doc. I feel responsible."

Tofu shook his head.

"It's not your responsibility, Ranma. As far as I can see, your father started the problem when he engaged you to Ukyo when you were already promised to a Tendo daughter."

"Yeah, but I should have told her right away when she came here that I loved Akane!"

"Had you told Akane yet?"

Ranma felt himself flushing, and became redder when he saw the grin on his wife's face. Akane was enjoying his embarrassement a little too much.

"N-no."

"So how could you have told Ukyo?"

"I don't know."

"Go in and talk to her, Ranma. She needs a friend right now."

Ranma hesitated, looking at his wife. Akane's grin faded, and she nodded solemnly.

"Go ahead, Ranma. Maybe you can help."

* * *

><p>The room was in semi-darkness, and Ukyo sat up when she saw Ranma enter.<p>

"Go away!"

"Ucchan, don't say that!"

Ukyo's response was almost a snarl.

"Don't call me that."

Ranma sat beside the bed, and held Ukyo's hand. She started to withdraw it, and then changed her mind.

"Why not? We're still friends, aren't we?"

That question made Ukyo try to pull her hand away, but Ranma held onto it firmly. She glared at Ranma, and started to shout at him.

"Friends? If you were my friend you would have told me that you were planning to get married. You would have warned me that my heart was about to get broken! Some friends we are!"

When Akane heard Ukyo yell, she left the clinic. This was something for Ranma to handle without her.

Ranma released Ukyo's hand, recoiling as if she'd slapped him. He wanted to yell back at her, but something told him it would just make the situation worse.

"Ukyo, I had my reasons to keep things quiet. You should know why. But I never wanted to hurt you, either. I just couldn't figure out how not to."

Ukyo switched on the lamp, and looked hard at Ranma. He had tears in his eyes, something she'd never expected to see. The tears, more than anything he'd said, softened her heart. Ranma was astounded when she reached out and hugged him and involuntarily stiffened, grateful that Akane wasn't in the room. Ukyo felt his reaction, and let go. Then she turned to the wall, and began to sniffle.

Ukyo felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her back. Ranma was looking at her with a very serious expression.

"I want to know why you're here in Nerima, Ukyo. Did you come just to see me?"

Ukyo looked at the bed, the floor, the walls-anything but into Ranma's eyes.

"I heard . . . I heard that you and Akane broke up."

This time, Ranma did lose his temper.

"So you were just going to move in on me, right? How long do I have to be everyone's property? I am so sick and tired of -"

Ranma stopped short when Ukyo collapsed into tears. Guilt-ridden, he pulled her into his arms, and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ukyo. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Ukyo sobbed harder, and clutched Ranma.

"No, Ran-chan. I deserved it. That's exactly what I wanted to do."

Ukyo withdrew from Ranma's arms, and wiped her eyes.

"I can't blame you for marrying the girl you love, Ranma. Only, I wish it had been me."

Ukyo turned away again.

"You'd better go, Ranma. I'll be all right. Just do me a favor-tell your father if I ever see him again, I'm going to bend my spatula over his head."

Ranma stood up and looked at Ukyo, unwilling to leave.

"I'll go if you want me to, Ukyo, but I have something to say. There's somebody waiting for you outside who loves you as much as I love Akane. Maybe you should give him a chance."

Ukyo was silent, and Ranma could see her back stiffen, and her hands become fists.

"Ukyo, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I want you to be happy. Do whatever you want. I'll check on you tomorrow."

Ukyo waited until she heard the door close before she turned around.

"Tomorrow, Ran-chan."

* * *

><p>Akane looked at Konatsu for some time. He just stood there, leaning on the clinic wall, looking miserable.<p>

"Konatsu, are you all right?"

"No. I'm too worried about Ukyo-sama!"

Akane felt a little bit awkward about what she was going to say, but decided to try anyway.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes"

"Don't give up, then."

Akane hesitated, feeling her face get red, and then gathered her courage.

"Sometimes things take a long time. It was that way with me and Ranma. Don't give up on Ukyo. You've been a good friend to her, and maybe some day she'll appreciate you more."

The clinic door opened, and Ranma appeared. He looked at Akane's blush, and the expression on Konatsu's face, and wondered what they had been talking about.

"I think you should go see Ukyo, Konatsu. Maybe you can cheer her up."

"I will, Ranma-sama. Thank you."

The Saotomes began to walk away, and Konatsu listened to them talking.

"What were you doing out here, flirting with him?"

"Baka! And I suppose you weren't doing the same with Ukyo?"

Konatsu was about to defend Akane to Ranma when he saw him laugh, and lean down to kiss her. They had a strange way of expressing their affection to one another.

He opened the clinic door, and glanced back at the couple, who were now holding hands.

"Tell me what happened, Ranma. Is Ukyo all right?"

* * *

><p>The door opened slowly, and Konatsu entered Ukyo's room.<p>

"Are you all right, Ukyo-sama?"

"I don't know."

Konatsu drooped, and started to turn away, but Ukyo's voice stopped him.

"Konatsu?"

"Yes, Ukyo-sama?"

"Thank you for being my friend."

"I want more than that from you."

Ukyo nodded, still looking at the wall.

"I know that. Ranma told me . . ."

"He told you what?"

"Nothing. I'm tired, Konatsu. Dr. Tofu gave me a pill. Maybe I should take a nap."

"All right, Ukyo-sama."

Konatsu left the room, and peeked back in a few minutes later. Ukyo was sleeping, her face showing a little less tension than it had before. What had Ranma told her?

* * *

><p>Ukyo slept most of the day, and woke feeling disoriented. Where was she? It took a minute for her to recognize her surroundings, and then she remembered the events of the morning. At first she cringed, but then she forced herself to face what had happened, and to try to think about it calmly. She had a strange feeling, and couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.<p>

Ranma didn't love her. He was happily married. She'd made a long trip for nothing.

Or was that true?

Ukyo had learned something. Ranma didn't love her, but he still cared about her enough to come when she needed help, just as he had in the past. He'd frightened her when he yelled at her, but how could she blame him? He'd put up with too much pursuit for too long.

Dr. Tofu had left a dinner tray in the room, and Ukyo picked at it, still trying to understand the feeling she was experiencing. Then she suddenly understood.

It was freedom. She was free to choose where to go next, but that meant she needed time to decide where that direction would be.

Ukyo grabbed her knapsack and pulled out a pen.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Konatsu knocked on Ukyo's door, carrying her breakfast tray. When he got no reply, he opened it and looked inside. The bed was made, and there was an envelope lying on it.<p>

_"My dear friend,_

_I must go away for a while, to think._

_I am finally free. I don't want to take revenge on Ranma or his father any more. There is no more need to fight for Ranma's attention. He's made his decision, and I've accepted it._

_Now my life is my own, and I don't know what I want to do with it - yet. In order to make that decision, I need to be by myself for a while. Please don't try to find me. Instead, go back to my father. Then I can find you again._

_Tell Ranma thank you for me. He'll know why._

_Lastly, I want to thank you. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for following me here, and taking care of me._

_You will hear from me again, I promise. Ranma told me to give you a chance, and I believe that you deserve one._

_Ukyo_

_P.S. If you try to follow me, you'll be on the receiving end of my spatulas!"_

Konatsu read the letter several times, wondering where Ukyo was going, and what she was looking for. When Ranma arrived a few minutes later he was insistent on going after her until Konatsu made him read the letter. Then his expression cleared, and he smiled.

"That's my Ucchan. She'll be fine."


	6. Breaking Free  Shampoo's Story

Breaking Free-Shampoo's Story

A Side Story to Breaking Free

By June "KaraOhki" Geraci

July 29, 2001

Ranma 1/2 and its characters were created by Rumiko Takahashi, and belong to her. I'm borrowing them. This story was written for non-commercial purposes only.

This story is part of the "Breaking Free" universe, and picks up right after Shampoo learns of Ranma and Akane's elopement. She attacks Akane, who successfully defends herself.

* * *

><p>"Then you die."<p>

The words came easily to Shampoo. She'd given Akane the kiss of death long ago, and never followed through with it. Now Akane had stolen her husband. When Akane succeeded in not only defending herself but also breaking Shampoo's arm, the only conclusion she could come to was that Ranma had been training her. That meant that killing her was going to be a little more difficult, but it was still a necessity.

Then she saw Ranma's face. He led Akane away, and the look in his eyes sent Shampoo a message she couldn't ignore. "Try it again, and I'll kill you." Shampoo sank to her knees as she watched Ranma walk away. The combination of pain and a broken heart overwhelmed her, and she fought to remain conscious.

"…get you to a doctor…" "Shampoo?"

The voices were familiar, but they seemed so far away, and she was so cold. Then a pair of arms lifted her up and Shampoo could see Ranma's face. He looked very worried. He began running, and the pain from every step went through Shampoo's entire body. She passed out before they could get to Dr. Tofu's office.

Shampoo didn't understand much of what happened once Ranma carried her into Dr. Tofu's office. There was a lot of shouting, and the words seemed to be coming from her. After all, no one else there would know the Chinese curses that filled the air. Then there was a snapping sound, and the pain in her arm lessened. She was able to focus, and saw the face of Dr. Tofu over her.

"I've set the arm. Let me splint it."

Two pairs of hands on either side of her were holding her down, and when she looked one pair of hands belonged to Ranma, and the other to his wife.

"NO TOUCH ME!" The glare that followed her words evidently worked, because the pair backed out of the room very quickly. Shampoo sat quietly as Tofu finished splinting her arm, wondering how long it would take her to heal so that she could finish her job. Then she found her resolve wavering.

If she killed Akane, Ranma would kill her. What would that accomplish? Nothing.

If she didn't kill Akane and went home without Ranma, her sisters would scorn her. Did she deserve that? Perhaps.

In the midst of her thoughts, Cologne and Mousse rushed in. Shampoo refused to speak to them, and Dr. Tofu was too busy working to do any more than assure them that Shampoo would recover. Cologne left the room to speak to Ranma and came back looking older, and very tired.

"We have lost, child. There is nothing more to be gained here in Japan. It is time to go home."

* * *

><p>"Please eat your breakfast, Shampoo."<p>

"I don't want it."

Mousse looked at Shampoo with concern and sympathy, but Shampoo refused to acknowledge it. She was in pain, she was seasick, and she was heartbroken. Why bother with food? She turned over and stared at the wall until the sound of footsteps told her that Mousse had left the cabin.

A few minutes later a different set of footsteps announced Cologne's entrance. Shampoo continued to stare at the wall.

"Shampoo, please eat something. You're getting too thin!"

Shampoo turned over and glared at Cologne. "Why? So you can bring me home to be disgraced? Go away!"

Cologne sighed and sat down on the edge of the bunk. "That's not why I'm going home, dear. I'm tired, you see. I want to see the faces of my family and my friends. It's been too long."

"Then why did you bring me with you! I could have stayed in Nerima!"

"And done what? Watch the man you love with another woman? Haven't you tortured yourself enough?" Cologne picked up the tray and placed it in Shampoo's lap. "Eat. I've had enough of this nonsense. Are you a warrior or a whiner?"

She smiled when Shampoo scowled at her and began to eat. Shampoo noticed the smile, but didn't respond in kind. When she picked up her teacup and sipped she tasted more than tea. Her great-grandmother had added herbs that would ease her pain, and help her to sleep. She drank all of it and put the cup back on the tray. "That's all I can handle right now, Great-Grandmother. Thank you."

* * *

><p>The streets of the village were crowded when Shampoo, Cologne and Mousse returned, but no one greeted them. Instead, many curious eyes stared at them at as they walked to Cologne's home and opened the door. Cologne entered first, followed by Shampoo. When Mousse tried to follow she started to close the door in his face, but stopped halfway.<p>

"Mousse, please go to your own home."

"But Shampoo-"

"No. I will not permit you to do this any longer. Go home to your family." As she finished speaking Shampoo closed the door. Then she went to bed.

Within an hour there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Shampoo," Cologne said, "the Elders are here to see you".

"I'll be right out."

Shampoo attempted to make herself presentable for the Elders, but in her eyes the efforts she made were futile. Her dress was wrinkled, her hair wasn't neat enough, and there were circles under her eyes. Shampoo summoned her pride, held her head high and left the bedroom.

"Welcome home, Shampoo. Where is your husband?"

"I have no husband."

The older women looked at one another. "Is he dead?"

"No, he lives." Shampoo decided telling the truth immediately was easier than undergoing this question-by-question torture. "He lives, and he is married to the woman he was promised to."

"And why is it that you did not kill this woman, or him, or both?"

"What good would that do? You know who he is, and what he can do, and what he HAS done! You would cut short the life of a great warrior? Why? For our tradition? Such waste should be condemned, not encouraged!" Shampoo turned around and went back into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>From that day on Shampoo was shunned. No one in the village would speak to her. She stayed in the house at first, but soon grew tired of it and went out into the yard behind the house. It was overgrown with weeds, and she resolved to clean it up even if she had to do it with one hand. Shampoo went back inside, got a bag for the weeds and a tool for digging, and started to work. She was halfway around the edge of the garden wall when she came across something that had been long forgotten, and the memories it brought back to her caused her to flee into her bedroom, weeping.<p>

"Oh mother…if only you were here now…"

But hiding in her bedroom was not what Shampoo wanted, and she dried her tears and tried again. Instead of avoiding what had upset her so much, she faced it.

The kiln was almost completely obscured by weeds, and evidently hadn't been touched since Shampoo's mother died. She caressed it with her good hand and began to clear the area around it. Then she began to clean the kiln itself. By the time Shampoo was finished she was too tired to continue with the yard, and resolved to finish the next day. She failed to notice Cologne watching her through the window.

"It's done," Shampoo murmured, rubbing her broken arm. The work she needed to do involved two hands, and although the splint hampered her, the yard was now in order and her mother's kiln stood proudly in one corner, clean and ready to be used again. She'd checked the shed where her mother kept her glazes and colors, and most of them were dried up and worthless. She did discover a couple of jars that had never been opened, and amazingly the contents were still usable. All that was needed was the raw material, and Shampoo knew where to get it. She lined a basket with a piece of linen, picked up a finely woven silk sack, and headed off to the edge of town.

The birds were singing, the air was fresh, and the river flowed between its banks. Everything was exactly the same as the last time Shampoo had been there, with one exception. The last time she had been there her mother had been with her, and they had gathered the clay together. She filled the sack with sand from the riverbank, and pulled out a trowel to dig up the clay. Shampoo found it a struggle to do it with one hand, and although she succeeded in her mission, she got terribly dirty. The only thing that would remedy that would be a bath, and Shampoo picked up her basket and headed back the way she had come. Her steps led her past a house at the edge of Joketsuzoku.

"Shampoo! Hello!"

The sound of a friendly voice caused Shampoo to spin around in wonder. Then she saw a familiar smile on a familiar face. "Cheng Lao! Is that you?"

The man's smile got wider. "Of course it's me! How are you?" Then he looked concerned, because Shampoo began to cry. The next thing she knew she was seated at his kitchen table and he was making her tea.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I keep to myself a lot, but even I heard the stories. Are you going to be okay?"

Shampoo wiped her eyes. "I don't know. None of my friends will talk to me." Then she looked down at herself. "I'm going to get your kitchen all dirty."

"Who cares about dirt? I'll clean it up later. And what about me? Aren't I your friend?"

That got a smile from her. "Yes. Yes, you are."

Cheng Lao smiled back. "And we sure got dirty a lot when we were kids, didn't we?" He gestured at Shampoo's basket. "What are you going to make?"

"I'm not sure. Whatever I can manage with one hand, I guess. I don't even know if I remember how."

"You'll remember."

Cheng Lao's optimistic attitude was catching, and Shampoo found herself agreeing with him.

"Why are you talking to me? No one else will."

A familiar grin accompanied the answer. "When did I ever care what those old women thought? After all these years, they've given up trying to get me to conform."

Shampoo couldn't help but smile as she remembered all the lumps Cheng Lao had taken when he was a boy. Rebellion seemed to be something that came naturally to him.

They finished their tea and continued chatting for a long time. Then Shampoo excused herself.

"I must go home. Great-Grandmother is probably looking for me, and I need to get cleaned up."

"I'll walk you." Over Shampoo's protests, Cheng Lao picked up her basket and sack and led the way.

* * *

><p>When Shampoo entered the house Cologne took one look at her and began to laugh. Shampoo found herself getting rather irritated.<p>

"I know I'm dirty, Great-Grandmother, but is it that funny?"

"Look in the mirror and tell me."

Shampoo glanced at herself in the hall mirror and turned bright red. She had a streak of mud across her nose. It must have been there the entire time she was at Cheng Lao's house, and he'd never mentioned it. She didn't know whether to be furious at him or to start laughing herself.

"I suppose I need a bath."

"You certainly do." Cologne took the clay and sand from Shampoo. "Do you want these out in the shed?"

"Please."

* * *

><p>The next day Shampoo unlocked the shed and began to experiment with the clay. Her mother had taught her how to mix it with water and sand when she was a little girl, but she wasn't sure if she had the proportions right.<p>

"What are you doing?"

Shampoo jumped. She had been concentrating so hard that she hadn't heard Mousse approach.

"What does it look like? I'm making a bowl!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to. Mother taught me a long time ago, and I'm out of practice. She always said I had the potential to make beautiful things, and I don't know if I can be as good as she was, but I want to try."

Mousse looked like he was trying to figure out what to say when a voice from outside made both of them turn to the open door of the shed.

"Mousse, what are you doing here? I gave you errands to run, and I don't expect to find you wasting time talking to Shampoo. You wasted enough time when you followed her to Japan!"

"Yes, Grandmother."

"And don't 'yes' me, either! Get moving!"

Shampoo couldn't help but give Mousse a sympathetic look as he edged through the door sideways, trying to avoid being smacked by his grandmother. He wasn't successful. The old woman looked into the shed and glared at Shampoo.

"Don't you be encouraging him to be lazy! I won't have it!"

Shampoo merely nodded. Trying to reason with Mousse's grandmother was a waste of time.

The sound of Cologne clearing her throat made everyone turn around. "Mousse worked very hard for us during the time he was in Japan."

His grandmother snorted. "Perhaps, but he had no business being there when he was needed here!" She pointed at Shampoo. "I don't want him anywhere near that girl!"

"Then control him better. You've been allowing him to annoy her since he learned to walk."

The only response Cologne got was a dirty look as Mousse's grandmother began to lead him away. Then Cologne called out to her.

"Wait a moment!"

The other woman stopped and gave her grandson a push. "Go home. I'll be there shortly."

Shampoo watched curiously as the two older women stood talking softly. She tried not to be obvious as she crept nearer to the doorway of the shed to try to catch what they were saying, but their voices were much too low. She became even more curious when Mousse's grandmother smiled, and was astonished when she chuckled. Then she raised her voice as if to allow Shampoo to hear.

"I'd better go home, Cologne. Don't worry. I won't be too hard on him."

Shampoo wasn't at all surprised when Mousse visited again the next day. What did surprise her was that he seemed quite cheerful.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble with your grandmother?"

Mousse shrugged. Then he laughed. "She's got you fooled, doesn't she? She pretends to be a mean old woman, but she's not. Don't think the way she acts in public is the way she acts all the time. Grandmother understands me better than you think."

That revelation made Shampoo's eyes open wide. "Is that why you were able to come to Japan twice?"

"Yes. She said I had to learn for myself." Mousse paused, and looked at his feet. "Maybe I'm a slow learner, Shampoo. I still love you."

Shampoo's eyes began to fill with tears, and she forced them back. "I'm not going to change my mind, Mousse. Please understand."

She didn't get a reply. Mousse simply turned and walked away. Shampoo watched him for a few moments and then forced herself to go back to work.

* * *

><p>"It's not quite the ugliest thing I've ever seen, but it comes close."<p>

"Very close, Great-Grandmother."

Cologne glanced at Shampoo in surprise. She hadn't expected to see a smile on the girl's face. "And this pleases you?"

"The bowl doesn't, no, but I got the mix right. I couldn't remember how Mother mixed the sand, water and clay, so I experimented."

"How do you think she learned? Your mother experimented for years before she was satisfied. You at least have the benefit of being taught by her. It seems you remembered your lessons better than you thought."

"Then I'll just have to wait for my arm to heal before I can work on making better pieces."

* * *

><p>While waiting, Shampoo got into the habit of dropping in to see Cheng Lao nearly every day. As he worked in his shop, they reminisced about their childhood, especially how they would play together constantly, and Shampoo's mother would allow them to experiment with ceramics. That had lasted until Cheng Lao was about ten years old, and Shampoo eight. Then things changed. Shampoo began to spend most of her time training, and Cheng Lao's father began to teach him his trade. Shampoo became a warrior, Cheng Lao became a carpenter, and they saw almost nothing of each other.<p>

Picking up a friendship after so many years was a healing experience for Shampoo, and her spirit healed as her arm did. At first, Cheng Lao offered friendship without any strings attached, and Shampoo appreciated that. Then she began to notice a difference in the way he looked at her. He would be working on a piece of furniture with great concentration, and suddenly stop and look at her. Then he would go back to what he was doing, and seem to concentrate even harder.

Shampoo found those looks unsettling, especially since something was happening to her that she never anticipated. As the days went on, she was thinking less and less of Ranma, and more and more of Cheng Lao. She was confused, and a little frightened. Shampoo's immediate reaction was to avoid Cheng Lao, but he would have none of that. After she stayed away for three days he came looking for her, and found her experimenting with homemade glazes.

"What's that smell?"

Shampoo looked up from the fire she was stirring outside the shed to find Cheng Lao standing there. "I'm burning bones."

Cheng Lao squatted down to get a closer look. "What for?"

"I'm trying to make my own glazes. This is one of the components."

"I certainly hope it looks better than it smells."

"We'll just have to wait and see." With that, Shampoo closed her mouth and continued watching the progress of her work.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Shampoo answered without looking up. "What makes you think that I am?"

"You haven't come to see me, and when you go down to the river you look the other way when you pass my home."

"Nonsense. I've been very busy working on my glazes."

"Have you?"

"Yes."

Cheng Lao got back to his feet. The look of hurt in his eyes was impossible to misinterpret. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

He walked away without looking back.

Shampoo tried to tell herself that her eyes stung from the stench of the burning bones, but the pain she felt watching Cheng Lao walk way proved otherwise.

* * *

><p>Cologne examined Shampoo's arm carefully, and gave her great-granddaughter a smile.<p>

"Your arm has healed nicely, Shampoo. You should start exercising it until you've regained your strength. Kneading clay is a good way to start."

Shampoo thanked Cologne and went directly to the shed. She began to work, but found concentrating very difficult. Cheng Lao's words had been bothering her for days. He had spoken the truth-she was avoiding him-but she had not allowed herself to admit why.

It was impossible for her to be developing any affection for the man. Her heart would belong to Ranma forever.

Was that true? Shampoo wondered. The more she thought about Cheng Lao, the more she doubted her resolve. She kept remembering the way he was when he was a boy. He never did learn proper respect for Amazon ways. In that respect, he and Mousse were very much alike. Shampoo gasped as another flash of insight came to her. Ranma was cut from the same cloth. If she had succeeded in dragging him back home with her he never would have adapted to life in her village. He was too independent. What was it with her and independent-minded men?

Shampoo needed to clear her mind. She washed her hands, left the shed, and went to the center of the yard. She closed her eyes, took several deep breaths, and began to practice her other art. Her footsteps danced across the yard in an exercise both deadly and beautiful.

* * *

><p>A week later Cheng Lao was concentrating on his work when he heard a footstep behind him.<p>

"Cheng Lao."

He turned around swiftly, and then regained his composure. "Hello."

Shampoo bit her lip in embarrassment and held out both hands. She was holding something wrapped in tissue paper. "I made this for you. It's a peace offering, if you'll accept it."

"Thank you." Cheng Lao smiled as he spoke, and he took the gift from Shampoo's hands. He unwrapped the package, and held up a bowl. "You made this?"

"Yes."

He examined the bowl carefully. It was glazed in pale blue, with a swirling pattern of deep blue that had been painted on and re-fired. He walked outside and held it up to the sunlight. "Beautiful. Is this the glaze you were making?"

"The dark blue is." The pride in Shampoo's voice was not lost on Cheng Lao.

"You could make quite a lot selling these, you know. I have contacts outside the village, and if you want I'll tell them about you."

"You do?"

Cheng Lao laughed, and gestured inside his workshop, which was stacked with finished goods. "Do you really think I only made furniture for the Joketsuzoku?"

"I hadn't really thought about it."

"Come have some tea. I'll tell you how far from here my work goes."

After that, the estrangement between Shampoo and her friend dissolved. She began visiting him regularly again, and he also came to see her. She spent countless hours making beautifully decorated pieces, and gave a few samples to Cheng Lao to send to his buyer. The response he received was enthusiastic.

In addition to kneading clay, Shampoo began to work the muscles of her arm by lifting weights. Soon, she was unable to tell that it had ever been broken.

Then she began to practice with an intensity that made her great-grandmother stand by the window, staring. Having Akane Saotome break her arm was quite an eye opener for her, and she realized that perhaps the reason she lost was not that Akane had gotten better, but that she had gotten soft.

* * *

><p>"Help me move this chest, would you?"<p>

Shampoo raised an eyebrow. Cheng Lao had never asked for help before. "Where do you want it?"

Cheng Lao pointed. "Over there, against the wall."

Shampoo took one end of the chest and together they moved it.

"Your arm seems to be completely healed, Shampoo."

"I believe it is."

"Then I challenge you."

Shampoo stared. "What?"

"I said I challenge you!"

Shampoo became aware that there was a crowd standing just outside the shop.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?"

"Do not accept or not?" was the only reply she got.

One glance at the watchers was enough to let Shampoo know that she had only once choice. Several elders, including her great-grandmother, stood there. An Amazon did not refuse a challenge in their presence.

"I accept," said Shampoo. Cheng Lao moved out into the yard, gesturing for Shampoo to follow. As she did, she analyzed her friend's demeanor. He was a tall man, broad without being heavy, and certainly not clumsy. He did not, however, have the grace that a martial artist would display. At that point Shampoo realized two things. With all the watchful eyes on them, she had to fight for real. Also, she had no desire to humiliate her friend. That meant she would have to find a way to defeat him without hurting his feelings.

As those thoughts rushed through Shampoo's mind, Cheng Lao charged her. He tripped as he did, and she struck his arm as he hurtled past. She circled him, trying to judge his abilities, and he charged once more. This time she danced out of his way, and watched as he came to a stop and stared at her, rubbing his arm. That blow must have hurt him.

Shampoo winced. She didn't want to hurt Cheng Lao, but he had given her no choice. At least this was going to be easy. Her friend seemed to have no knowledge at all of what to do. He simply came right at her. She would make this as fast and painless as possible, and find out later what he was thinking when he challenged her.

Cheng Lao charged again, and Shampoo was ready. She was going to sidestep him and take him out from behind. Then he tripped again. Something in the back of Shampoo's mind was telling her that Cheng Lao was not clumsy enough to trip twice in the same fight, just as he seemed to miraculously gain his balance and sweep her legs out from under her.

"…you hear me? Shampoo?"

Shampoo opened her eyes, and for a second all she could see was little colored dots. Then her vision cleared and she was gazing up at Cheng Lao. She was back inside the house, in Cheng Lao's lap, and he was holding a cool cloth to her head. She felt the spot, and discovered a rather large lump.

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"You have to if you mean to win."

Cheng Lao nodded solemnly, and helped Shampoo to her feet. "I have defeated you in front of witnesses. Therefore, you must marry me."

Shampoo didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Was THAT the reason for the challenge? "Don't be ridiculous! That rule is for outsiders, not men of the village!"

To her amazement, Cheng Lao laughed. "You don't know?" Then he put his hand to his mouth. "Of course you don't know! I'm older than you!" He took Shampoo's hand in his, and patted it. "My parents moved here when I was four years old. I was born fifty miles away."

"But-but you never cared about the rules of our village before. Why NOW?"

"Rules can be very convenient if they get you what you want. Besides that, this will get you back in the good graces of the elders."

"You want to marry me because-" Shampoo was unable to finish speaking. It was impossible to talk when Cheng Lao was kissing her.

"To hell with their rules," he said once he'd come up for air. "If you don't feel this way about me I-" This time Cheng Lao got interrupted mid-sentence.

A few minutes later the pair left the house and faced the gathering outside. One of the elders stepped forward, Cologne right behind her. "Young woman, are you going to marry this man, or do we have to expel you from the village for disobeying our laws twice?" She paused, and the look on her face frightened Shampoo a little.

Shampoo looked away from her, and into Cheng Lao's eyes. She saw something there that was never in Ranma Saotome's eyes. Something that she'd always wanted. Love. For her. Something that she fully returned.

"I honor our laws," she said.


End file.
